I Carry Your Heart With Me (I Carry It In My Heart)
by roses-have-their-thorns
Summary: Sansa escapes the Red Keep and brings along the princess in a surprising turn of events. How does this affect the storm brewing between the North and South? ***Chapters 1 and 2 rewritten***
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***Rewritten 4/2/2017***

Sansa woke with a gasp as she was shook awake. Rubbing her eyes she sat up quickly as she recognized the man in her room. Realizing that she had fallen asleep waiting for him Sansa jumped up quickly from the bed and grabbed the bag that was laying on the floor. Gendry stood by the door as he waited for her to grab her stuff. Thankfully she had gotten prepared before so she was already dressed in dark riding clothes and had packed her bag with everything that she could not leave behind.

"Your brother and cousin will be meeting us at a camp in the Riverlands. We need to leave now if we want to reach there by morning." he told her as she walked up to him. Sansa smiled at the thought of seeing her family again.

Looking around the room that had held her captive for three years Sansa could not say she would miss it. It truly was a gilded away she left the room with Gendry following closely behind her. The only thing that would make the escape easier would be if her rooms were not so close to Joffrey's but Gendry had informed her that he had taken to dismissing his guards at night claiming that 'no one would dare touch the rightful king'. Thankfully that was proved to be correct as they moved quietly towards his room the hallway noticeably absent of any guards.

Sansa crashed into Gendry's back when he suddenly stopped short in front of Joffrey's doors. Before she could question him Gendry suddenly pushed open the doors. It was then she heard the crying and small screams coming from inside the room. The last thing Sansa expected was to see Gendry pulling the king off of his own sister. Sansa ran over to Myrcella as Gendry slammed Joffrey into a wall knocking him unconscious. Myrcella was curled up into a ball bleeding in the middle of the bed. Her clothes were ripped and she was trying to pull what was left of her skirts back down. She flinched away as Sansa carefully reached out towards her.

"It is okay. Let me help you." she said in what she hoped was a soothing voice. The younger girl looked at her cautiously before nodding slightly in assent.

Sansa moved closer to her and carefully examine the wounds bleeding slightly on her face and neck. While she had never been one to make impulsive decisions she had never been more sure of anything in her life.

"Do you want to come with us?" she asked Myrcella. The girl nodded quickly. "Run to your room, dress warmly in dark clothes. Make sure your hair is concealed. Pack a small bag with anything you absolutely can not leave behind. I will meet you there in a minute." Sansa said.

While she was not surprised how eager Myrcella was to leave due to seeing what Joffrey was doing to her Sansa was surprised to note that she ran over and hugged Gendry before leaving the room.

"How do you know each other?" she asked curiously.

"She is my sister. Last year she found me with her Uncle Renly. She visits when she can and brings me food and money when she can sneak some out. Myrcella is a sweet girl, she told me Joffrey had stopped and that it was not that bad. She obviously lied. Why did she not just tell me the truth!" Gendry hissed angrily as he punched the wall he had just slammed Joffrey into.

Sansa eyed him warily as she walked over towards him. There was not much resemblance between the two but their eyes were exactly the same, "I know you want to protect her but we must leave before we attract the attention of the guards."

"You are right," he whispered as he lowered his head, "I should have protected her though. She is my little sister."

"You are helping her now. If you want her to be safe we need to leave." Sansa murmured as she tried to soothe him. "Lets go get Myrcella and then we can leave. He cannot hurt her if she is not in the keep." With that she turned on her heels and headed out of the kings room.

Gendry followed closely behind her after slamming Joffrey into the wall one last time. Sansa could not help but feel a rush of happiness watching the king lay helpless on the floor like she had been so many times under his orders. Turning away from the scene she hurried quickly down the hallway to Myrcellas chambers. The door was open and as Sansa stepped in she was surprised to note how little personal belongings there were. The princess had a small bag filled and was already dressed in a midnight blue riding dress and had pulled her hair back under a black cloak. She was making one last sweep of her room when she noticed that Sansa had walked in.

"You are still letting me come with you right? Please I cannot stay here." Myrcella pleaded staring at Sansa with her wide eyes filling with tears.

"Of course, I am not leaving you here. Especially after what your brother did to Joffrey." As soon as the words left Sansas mouth Myrcella rushed forward hugging her quickly.

Sansa hugged her back quickly before grabbing the younger girl by the hand and pulling her out the door. Gendry joined them quietly as the trio ran down the corridor towards the stables where he was supposed to have two horses waiting. It only took them a few minutes before they were out of the doors and outside the keep leaving behind the painful past the girls were escaping from. Gendry was quick to help Sansa up onto a horse before boosting Myrcella up onto the other pulling himself up behind her. They rode out the gates leaving behind everything they had known. The bastard, the princess, and the prisoner. Sansa snorted thinking about how odd of a group they were. Three people who had nothing in common but pain. Shaking herself from her thoughts Sansa held her head high. They were all moving on from that and they had just taken the first steps into accomplishing that.

 **Original Authors note: I hope you guys like this. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Ideas on the story are also great. Please be nice. Review and follow!**

 **I am officially back! I am so sorry this took so long but school has been absolutely crazy this year but with the school year calming down and spring break being next week I officially had time to work on my rewrite. I am now making Jon the Starks cousin because I fell in love with the Jonsa ship. So no more Willas/Sansa sorry to anyone looking forward to that. The rest of the chapters will probably be confusing until I rewrite everything but be patient I hope to have everything done with the next few weeks. Please feel free to PM me with any questions you may have! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Myrcella

Chapter 2

 **Myrcella**

As the buildings of the Red Keep faded from view Myrcella finally felt the tension that had been her constant companion for her entire life fade from her body. Relaxing against her half-brother she raised a shaking hand to her neck feeling the blood that was still running from the cuts that marred her face and neck. Joffrey's cruelty knew no limits with him often beating his betrothed the very girl that just set Myrcella free. The courts were well aware of these acts seeing as Joffrey orchestrated the beatings in public. However, for as long as she could remember her own brother carried his violence over to his family in private. When the castle slept Joffrey would come into her rooms to beat and torment her. Her Uncles tried to help but her father was too drunk to care and her mother saw no problem with the actions of her eldest son. Since her father's death, Joffrey became more persistent in his violence. Attacking her in front of Tommen and their mother and turning his fists on Tommen when she did not obey or Tommen asked the wrong questions. Needless to say, she was no stranger to violence from him but he had never before taken a knife to her and he had never before tried to rape her, his own sister. The beatings she could handle, she had found ways to conceal the bruises and cuts from the court and was able to endure the beatings without giving Joffrey the pleasure of seeing her cry. But when he dragged her into his room that night she knew something had changed. When Sansa ran in as he tried to strip her she had been so relieved, but that feeling couldn't even compare to how she felt when Sansa offered to take Myrcella with her. The relief of escaping the abuse was overwhelming. She had quickly collected items she couldn't leave behind. An assortment of gifts given to her by her uncles and father were the extent of her belongings. Leaving was an easy decision after that and while she wished she could have taken Tommen with her she knew she had a better chance of keeping him safe by staying alive.

They rode well into the night only stopping to allow the horses a short reprieve as they stayed on constant alert. Myrcella watched Sansa curiously from her seat against a tree not sure what to make of the girl not much older than herself. She knew that Gendry trusted the girl and to her, that was enough. Sansa was currently huddled with Gendry a few feet from Myrcella's spot and she watched as they quietly went over the rest of the plans for their journey. Reaching up Myrcella checked her cuts and surprisingly found them to still be bleeding albeit not as profusely as before. Evidently, they were much deeper than she had originally figured. Not wanting to distract her companions from their planning Myrcella kept her mouth shut hoping that they did not have much longer to go before they reached the camp and she could receive medical help. As Gendry and Sansa made to move to the horses she pulled herself up to standing her head swimming as she tried to adjust to the change in position and the blood loss. Bracing herself against the tree until her head cleared and she could stand straight Myrcella pulled her cloak closed covering the blood-stained dress she was wearing underneath just in time for Gendry came over to lead her back to their horse.

"Are you ready little sister?" he asked as he reached her smiling slightly.

Nodding slightly Myrcella smiled back in what she hoped was a reassuring way as she made to move towards the horse. Hoping to conceal her injuries for a while longer was going to be harder than she realized as she shakily made her way to the horse. Gendry lifted her up and as he took his seat behind her Myrcella sagged against him thankful for the support he was unknowingly providing for her.

"Where are we going exactly?", Myrcella inquired as Gendry settled.

"Sansas eldest brother and cousin are to meet us just outside of a small town in Tully territory. We are only an hour out at this point," he whispered to her softly as he spurred their horse into a trot, Sansa not far behind them.

Myrcella nodded as they lapsed into silence. Her head swam as she used the last of her energy to keep her hold on the horse. Myrcella had to admit that it was ironic she fled one brother with the help of another. Gendry and Joffrey were complete opposites though, one black haired blue eyed and the other fair-haired and green-eyed. One kind and one cruel. One fully Baratheon while the other was a pure Lannister. She was not stupid the whole court knew of Joffrey's true parentage and while Tommen and herself also strangely lacked the trademark Baratheon hair their eyes left no room for disagreement when it came to their father. Tommen's eyes along with hers were the mirror image of their fathers a deep blue that rivaled the glistening green of the Lannisters. She only hoped that King Starks friendship with her late father would grant her some leniency in the North. Hopefully, they would help her secure passage somewhere if she was not welcomed to stay. Myrcella knew that Sansa's brother Robb might not be the most welcoming of her arrival after their brother Bran was almost killed in a fall that she knew they suspected her mother to be involved in. Thankfully Bran fully recovered but was unable to remember what happened. Lost in her thoughts Myrcella had not realized that they were quickly approaching the Northerner's camp. Both Gendry and Sansa spurred their horses on as they raced towards what Myrcella hoped was her new beginning.

 **Original Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews and follows. Keep reviewing I would love to hear your thoughts. Any thoughts on ships would be great. This story will definitely be Robb/Myrcella but I am open to any other ideas. I have a tentative idea of where I want this to go but I am open to discussion. Thanks!**

 **Update 4/23/2018: Officially rewritten chapter 2! For any new readers, the following chapters may be confusing as I continue to make edits. If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes I am so sorry but I am trying to get these chapters out asap so the story makes sense! Please PM if there is anything major I should change but as always follow and review I love hearing from everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3 Robb

Chapter 3

 **Robb**

Robb paced back and forth through the tent they had pitched as they waited for Sansa and Gendry to had left the camp hours before in order to get Sansa out. Being a bastard helped in this case because he was able to gain entrance to the castle without much suspicion. As the hours passed and the sun rose, Robb grew increasingly more worried. They were supposed to be back earlier and he became concerned that they may of been caught. He was horrified to learn the torture Sansa endured in the South and he was glad they had found safe ways to communicate without alerting the Southern royals. All of a sudden he heard shouts outside of the tent and he hurried out to investigate. He was overjoyed to see two horses approaching and he easily recognized the red hair of his younger sister. However, he was confused to see a second figure riding in front of Gendry. Robb ran closer and helped lift Sansa off of her horse.

"Who is that?" Robb asked as he drew Sansa into a tight embrace. She looked a little pale and thin but he could not see any outward signs of abuse. Her bright smile dimmed slightly as she looked a little worried as she replied, "It is Myrcella, the princess…" her reply was cut off before she could explain as he heard men shouting. He turned to see the person who he now knew to be the Southern princess, the sister of the man who abused his sweet, innocent sister, swaying as she collapsed off of the horse. Thankfully, Gendry had already dismounted and was able to catch her before she hit the ground. Robb heard him curse as he lowered her hood to reveal blood flowing from a cut on her cheek and multiple deeper ones on her neck. Quickly he lead Gendry to the tent as he called out for the maester that they had bought along in case of injuries sustained in the escape.

Inside of the tent Gendry laid the princess on the pallet and peeled off her thick riding cloak. What they had hoped to be a few injuries turned out to be multiple others on her legs arms and what appeared to be one on her stomach. Robb turned to see Sansa pale and he lifted an eyebrow at her reaction. Seeing his look she hurriedly explained, "I knew she was hurt, I saw the blood, and I saw the knife. We were just rushing so much I did not even stop to make sure she was okay." She looked ashamed to be admitting this and it pained Robb to see her so guilty. "What happened, why is she here?" he finally asked. "Do not look so angry Robb. We had to bring her, she is nothing like her brother. She would try to stop the abuse when he had the kingsguard beat me even though I think that they were beating her too. We found Joffrey trying to rape her tonight. He probably would've killed her too if we had not stopped him." she looked at him pointedly daring him to argue with her. He swallowed down a retort when the maester hurried in and took Gendry's place at Myrcella's side. Maester Luwin unlaced her dress leaving her in only her shift in an attempt to find all of the sources of bleeding. Cleaning off the blood revealed a few deep cuts that he cleaned out and stitched up. The rest he assured were shallow enough that they could heal on their own. He was concerned with the amount of yellowing bruises covering her stomach but they would not know more until she woke up. Leaving a bottle of milk of the poppy he excused himself saying he would check in on her after she woke. Robb nodded his thanks and allowed his sister to cover the younger girl to preserve her modesty in front of the men. He had to admit to himself that the princess was very beautiful. He had not seen her since they were children and he could still remember her eyes. They were the ideal mix of the striking Lannister emerald and the piercing Baratheon blue. While he could not see them now he could admire her golden hair that was tightly pulled back. His vague memory filled him in on the curls that were restrained in the braid currently. Despite his misgivings on the princess being there he could not deny that her coming probably saved her life. The extent of her injuries made him wary on what his sister may have experienced. But for now he had to wait to see what happened until Myrcella awoke.

 **Thank you again to everyone who has followed and reviewed. Please continue I would love to hear feedback. I will mention again that I am still trying to figure out who to place Sansa with so it would be great to hear you ideas. We will check in on what is happening in King's Landing next chapter. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 Cersei and Myrcella

Chapter 4

 **Cersei**

Cersei was worried, when Joffrey failed to show up to break his fast with her that morning the only thing she believed that could have happened was that he was kidnapped. As king he was very vulnerable. Nearing his room she noticed the lack of guards and wondered if he had sent them away again. She also noted the fact that his doors were open so fearing the worst she picked up her skirts and rushed in. The bed was covered in bed and Cersei almost called for the guards to go look for Joffrey when she noticed him lying on the floor. With a startled cry, Cersei ran over to him and pulled him onto her lap. She was relieved to see the rising and falling of his chest and started screaming for the guards that had been assigned to her to fetch a maester. Scanning his body for any serious injuries, Cersei noticed the lack of injuries other than a small bump and cut on his head. The amount of blood in the room confused her for it could not of come from her son. She wondered if he had played with Sansa Stark the insipid Northern princess last night. She wondered if he changed his mind on his usual punishments seeing as he usually had her stripped and beaten in front of the court whenever her family added more houses to their kingdom. Cersei still could not believe the stupidity of her oafish late husband when he turned over his rights as new king to the North back to Winterfell. He claimed it was right to give them back to their correct owner, but all Cersei could think of was how little lands their future son would rule. It was at that moment she had decided to refuse to bear any of Robert's children and instead made sure they were all her brothers. Her biggest regret was Myrcella. When she saw her golden hair she was relieved she was not Roberts but when she opened her eyes, Cersei noticed the hint of Baratheon blue that almost caused her to smother the baby at her birth. But upon Robert's return he immediately laid claim on the baby.

Cersei was so lost in her thoughts she barely noticed the maester run in. It was not until he started to have Joffrey lifted that she jumped back into reality. She stroked Joffrey's perfect golden hair and allowed him to be raised from her lap. After examining Joffrey for a few minutes he began to stir and the maester announced that it was merely a bump on the head and he would be fine. Leaving the room with the guards following the maester confidently stated he would wake up on his own. Cersei relaxed slightly and waited for her precious son to wake up. As he started to stir she jumped up ran over to the bed. He opened his eyes and the first thing out of his mouth was,

"It was Sansa she escaped with some man, I reckon they took Myrcella with them. She was in here, the last thing I remember is the man throwing me against the wall." Cersei gasped at the audacity of her son's betrothed. Running away was incomprehensible when she was supposed to become the Queen. She wondered what Joffrey was doing with Myrcella in his room but she knew that it could not of been bad. Calling in the guards she reported what Joffrey just told her and they immediately went to check Sansa and Myrcella's rooms. Coming back they reported that both were empty and Cersei angrily ordered the guards to assemble a team and go and search the entire city.

"I do not care if you have to tear apart the city, find the man who hurt my son, YOUR KING, and find his betrothed, I want them punished. If you find my daughter make it known she will not go unpunished either she should know better than to run away" The guards ran out of the room fearing the rage of the Queen Regent. She sat back at her sons side and smiled down at him reassuringly.

"Do not worry they will not get away with this."

 **Myrcella**

She awoke to a room she did not recognize. Looking at the canvas ceiling she realized she was in a tent. The last thing she remembered was reaching the Northern camp after escaping the keep. She sat up slowly groaning at the pain that coursed through her body.

"Be careful, the maester said you should not move too much lest you rip out the stitches." a male voice rang through the tent, startling Myrcella.

She turned to see a figure rise from the corner and as he moved closer she recognized the auburn hair of Robb Stark. He was older now at 20 than he was the last time she saw him at Winterfell and had grown taller and stronger. As he approached she involuntarily flinched back and started to hyperventilate. Her vision began to blur as her breaths became more and more rapid. She heard Robb call for Sansa before he gently kneeled before her and pulled her slightly into his arms, careful of her injuries. He began to soothe her softly trying to calm her before Sansa rushed in and took his place. Myrcella's eyes locked with his as he moved slowly back and she started to sob as she clung to Sansa tightly.

"I am sorry, i'm sorry, it hurts make it stop, make it stop." she pleaded quietly, trying to explain her behavior.

Sansa stroked her back and whispered into her hair, "It's ok, you're scared that's normal, breathe slowly, it's ok you're safe here. Robb will not hurt you and we will not let anyone hurt you again."

With Sansas reassurances Myrcella was able to stop her tears and regulate her breathing. Sensing that Sansa loosened her grip to allow Myrcella to situate herself. Turning to Robb, Myrcella quickly mumbled out an apology, "I'm sorry youre grace. Forgive me you just startled me." Robb merely inclined his head in return. "No offense taken Princess. I should not of approached so quickly." Nodding in response Mycella lowered her eyes and stared down at her hands. Sansa noticed the look of pain in her eyes and silently offered her the milk of the poppy. Taking it thankfully Myrcella quickly drank it down and laid back down. Slipping back into unconsciousness Myrcella hoped that the next time she woke things would go better.

 **I tried to make this chapter longer due to the request of a reviewer. I have been trying to lengthen each chapter and hopefully as the story goes on longer I can improve the quality of the chapters. Most of this story will be set in the North and will only go into the south to explain what's happening there. Please continue to review and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5 Robb

Chapter 5

 **Robb**

The look of terror on Myrcella's face was something that would not leave his mind. Her reaction to him approaching her made him worried for what Sansa had really experienced in the South at Joffrey's hands. She stood up from where she was kneeling at Myrcella's side after ensuring she was asleep.

"What that bastard do to you." he asked angrily.

"Nothing compared to what he must have done to her, he used to have the Kingsguard beat me in front of the court. Never anything with knives or other weapons. Joffrey would verbally taunt me in private but we pulled him off of Myrcella as he tried to rape her at knife point. She is his _sister_ why would he do that?" she asked visibly distressed to what must of been happening to her friend.

Robb could not disguise his disgust at what Sansa was saying, "You have heard the rumors about their mother and uncle, if those are true then he must of just been following in their footsteps. I understand wanting to save her, but you do realize what problems you may of just caused? There are going to be soldiers coming after us trying to get her back. They will not let her go so easily."

"I could not leave her there!" Sansa hissed as she whirled around to face him. "I suffered and my family got me out to keep me safe. She suffered and it was her family causing her harm, there was no one to help her. She probably would have been killed if we had not gotten there when we did. I could not leave her." Looking back at Myrcella, Robb could not disagree with Sansa's decision, though deep down he was worried about the actions the South might take. The cut on her face and the stitches on her neck did make it worth it. Sansa sighed and looked at Myrcella one more time before turning to Robb, "I am going to go find our bags, if she wakes up be careful this time and call for me if she freaks out. I think being around males might scare her. If she is fine see if you can get her to talk." with that Sansa strode out of the tent. Robb exhaled and shook his head as he took a seat to wait.

Within a few minutes he heard Myrcella stir from the pallet. He slowly walked towards her hoping she was ok. She caught his eyes and nodded at him.

"Hey how do you feel?" he asked her smiling slightly at her disheveled appearance. Her curls had begun to escape her braid curling around her face. "I am fine, I want to apologize for earlier, I did not mean to offend you, your grace." she said demurely, avoiding his eyes. He laughed loudly at that, she looked surprised at his outburst, "Princess, I should be the one apologizing. I did not mean to frighten you earlier. I am sorry by the way, I should've known better." Myrcella looked surprised by his apology. He knew she did not expect for him to react kindly to being there. "I hope my arrival did not inconvenience you in any way, I can leave if you help me secure passage to Storm's End. I am sure that my uncle Renly would take me in." Robb looked at her confused, "Myrcella, you will come with us. Going to Storm's End will just make it easier for your family to get to you. I will not let you get hurt again, you have my word." Robb was outraged on how Joffrey treated such an innocent, beautiful girl. Especially since that girl was his own sister. He would never even dream of hurting Sansa or Arya like that and would kill anyone that tried. and he would not allow Myrcella to be hurt again. With the promise he made he knew he could never break it. His mother words Family, Duty, Honor were words he was raised by and had always followed and he would not break them now.

Robb noticed Myrcella's look of shock at his words and was surprised to notice that she was blushing. He decided to ignore that to spare her the embarrassment of him asking and instead decided to figure out what really had been happening to her. "If you do not mind me asking what happened in the capitol. Sansa explained what was happening when they found you, but the maester found bruising." Myrcella sighed deeply at that and looked slightly anxious. Robb was about to recant his question but she suddenly looked up and drew in a breath.

"When I was 12 Joffrey approached me and told me he had something special to show me and that I could not tell anyone. That it would be our secret. I was so happy that my older brother was being nice to me and paying attention to me that I just followed. He brought me down to the basement and then just slammed me into the wall and started punching me. He probably would have gone farther if my Uncle Jaime had not showed up then and stopped him. He threatened him and picked me up and brought me to my room. He helped me get cleaned up and told me to find him if Joffrey ever approached me again. I was not lucky enough to get to him every time though and Joffrey started to seek me out when he knew Uncle was not around. He would beat me and cut me where he knew no one would see. He never tried to go farther than that until last night when your sister saved me. I should of told someone else but mother would not of believed me and would have gotten people to testify on Joffrey's behalf." she spat bitterly. "The would talk about how gallant of a king he was, how kind, and generous. If only they knew how he liked to beat girls for fun."

Robb was fuming at that point, the vulnerability on her face was devastating for him to see. The pain she had endured was horrific especially since it started when she was so young. He had never so happy for Jaime Lannister to exist until now. "Myrcella I can promise you that you will never suffer like that again. You will be safe in the North and I will not let your brother near you again." She looked relieved at his words and relaxed completely for the first time since she had arrived. The smile she sent him affirmed his decision that he was doing the right thing by keeping her safe. Her entire face lit up and he could only guess that this was the first time she felt completely safe. The one thing he knew was that he wanted her to keep that feeling and keep smiling the way she was at that moment. When she smiled the whole room lit up as if she was the sun. He could look at that smile all day and he would do anything to make sure she had no reason to stop..

 **Thank you to everyone who is following and reviewing. I am still not sure what to do with Sansa so keep voting. I love to hear feedback and your ideas. Keep reviewing. Thank you!**


	6. Explanation

**A reader mentioned they were confused about what areas were part of the North versus the South. The areas in the North are The Riverlands (Through Catelyn's marriage to Ned), The North (Self Explanatory), The Iron Islands (Theon joined the North after his father died, for my stories purposes Theon became lord of the islands after his dad died), and The Vale (after Robert died Joffrey released Jon Arryn who is alive in this story as Hand of the King, due to this he joined the North). The areas in the South are The Westerlands, The Stormlands, The Reach, and Dorne. The reader also mentioned that they were confused on where exactly Robb, Myrcella, Sansa, and Gendry are currently and were concerned that they were still in the South. Based on the maps I have seen I have currently placed them in the Riverlands which is next to King's Landing. I definitely would not of let them stay in the South for so long especially since Cersei has sent troops after them. If you have any other questions feel free to ask, I would love to answer.**


	7. Chapter 6 Sansa and Myrcella

Chapter 6

" _ **People see what they wish to see. And in most cases, what they are told that they see"**_

 _ **-Erin Morgenstern,**_ _ **The Night Circus**_

 **Sansa**

Sansa left the tent after making sure her brother would watch over Myrcella. The younger girl's reaction earlier had scared Sansa, she had not realized the extent of the pain Joffrey had caused her. After grabbing Myrcella's and hers bags, Sansa started to head back tent. Pausing outside she heard Robb's rumbling laughter filling the tent. Peeking in Sansa could seeing Myrcella sitting on the giggling at something Robb had said. She had never seen the princess so happy and had never seen Robb so relaxed. She smiled slightly to herself and while she did not want to interrupt their moment she wanted to return Myrcella's bag. Many of the soldiers in the camp were not happy with the Lannisters and she did not want her stuff to be stolen or destroyed. Clearing her throat softly Robb quickly turned around almost falling off his chair and Myrcella's face immediately turned bright red as she averted her eyes from Sansa. Smirking, Sansa entered the tent, "Sorry to interupt, but Myrcella I thought you might like this." Sansa offered the bag to Myrcella, who hesitantly took it, her face still bright red. Robb still refused to make eye contact with anyone and was boring holes into the floor. Not wanting to stay in the silent room much longer, she decided to leave them alone. "I should go check in on everything, Myrcella do not hesitate to find me if you need anything. Though it does seem that Robb has been taking good care of you." smirking again Sansa strode out of the tent. Turning around she looked back and saw Myrcella's face became even redder than she thought possible and she laughed at Robb's wide eyed stare of disbelief. Laughing she continued to one of the other tents that housed Gendry and wondered what she could make of what had just happened.

 **Myrcella**

After exposing all of her painful secrets to Robb the last thing she expected was for him to want to continue talking to her. She had expected him to be disgusted with her and the way her brother had attacked her. Instead he had struck up a light hearted conversation with her about the North and his life growing up there. She could tell that he was trying to steer her thoughts away from the South and how much she had suffered there. It was good to learn about the North especially since the two Starks in the camp were adamant about her returning to their home with them. The conversation was interrupted however when Sansa came to return her bag and the japes she had made towards them made her quite embarrassed and was worried that Robb would stop talking with her because of it. Despite the embarrassment Robb started up the conversation again after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Are you excited about coming to Winterfell" he hesitantly asked her, much more subdued than his confident manner from earlier. "I am, however I am worried about how your parents may react to my presence. I know the North is not very fond of my family." she replied. "You have nothing to worry about, you are technically seeking asylum. They cannot deny you safety. Besides my parents loved you when you came to visit years ago. They were surprised how polite you were especially due to you parents and Joffrey's behavior." Myrcella smiled slightly at that. Robb locked eyes with her and Myrcella was pulled into the deep blue of his eyes. After a few seconds he cleared his throat and looked away. Confused Myrcella stared down at her hands and hoped she had not done something wrong. Her past experiences with men had been confined to her family members and the pompous idiotic sons of the ladies at court. All of them had hopes to one day be part of the royal family and Myrcella had no intention of marrying someone like that. It was different with Robb though, he obviously was not using her to move up in society seeing as he was the heir to a great kingdom. When he talked to her he genuinely seemed interested in what she had to say. Earlier when he promised to protect her she had felt a fluttering in her stomach which she had never felt before.

The silence at that point was almost deafening and Myrcella decided that she should probably say something before he decided to leave. She would not admit it but the only reason she felt safe in the camp was because of him. "Can you describe the North to me? I have not been there since I was a child and I do not remember a lot of the details." Robb's face lit up as he launched into a vivid explanation on the Kingdom. The joy and pride in his face as he talked about the areas he loved and his family made her feel at ease. Maybe she could fit in, in the North. The information that he gave her sounded amazing, a far cry from the frigid atmosphere in the court. The irony on how warm it sounded in the Northern court amused Myrcella to no end. The North is often seen as a barren wasteland due to the weather but the pride and unity the people had made it far warmer in spirit than the hot temperatures of the South. She could only hope that the warmth extended to the Southern kings sister. Robb assurances that his family would welcome her put her at ease, but she had heard empty promises before. She just hoped that Robb was not the type of person that gives them.

 **A few people have brought up the fact that they would like longer chapters. I have been working on trying to expand the chapters, but since I am in school it is hard to write for long periods of time. I am on spring break next week so I will be able to work longer. Expect longer chapters! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed. Continue doing that! If anyone has any questions about the universe it is set in or even just where this is going feel free to ask I would love to answer. I am currently leaning towards Sansa/Theon for the ship because it will fit best in this story. However nothing will be set in stone until we reach Winterfell. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7 Robb

Chapter 7

" _ **You saved me life, she tried to tell him. Not forever, not for good. Probably just temporarily. But you saved my life, and now I'm yours.**_

 _ **-Rainbow Rowell,**_ _ **Eleanor & Park**_

 **Robb**

Robb continue to talk to Myrcella until one of his soldiers entered the tent. Excusing himself he followed the soldier outside. Looking back he could see the disappointed look on Myrcella's face but he knew he had neglected his duties all day. Outside the soldier explained how the King's soldiers had been spotted by scouts and that they should leave camp immediately. Giving his approval, Robb went to round up the troops as they dismantled the tents. Walking up to Sansa he helped her pack up the stuff in one of the tents. Looking around to make sure no one was listening, "What did she tell you?", Sansa quietly asked. "Sansa, I think you should ask her that yourself, I would tell you but I feel like she's been betrayed a lot in her life and I do not want give her a reason not to trust me." Sansa grinned at him, "Wow, you really like her don't you?" Robb felt his face heat up, "I do not know what you are talking about." Sansa smiled again at that and he noticed her busted lip. Realizing that he had completely neglected his sister for someone he barely knew made him feel ashamed. "What happened to you in the Capitol?" Sansa's smiled dropped and she looked at the ground. "I already told you, he had me beaten by the Kingsguard a few times and you got me out. Nothing else happened, nothing compared to what happened to Myrcella." Robb was angered by that, "Stop comparing yourself to her, you were hurt too. It matters to me what happened to you because you are my sister, not her."

Sansa glared at him, something he was not expecting, "I could handle the beatings, I was not surprised by the beatings. They were rare and someone usually stopped them before they got too far. Joffrey was cruel and I knew that you would not let it go on for long. I was only in the capitol for a few months before you were able to get me out safely. The beatings started recently. Myrcella has lived there her whole life, he is her brother no one knew it would happen, she did not expect it. No one stopped it ever because no one saw. She has suffered far more than I have. So thank you for freeing me but I would like to be able to be concerned about my friend. She was one of the only people who was kind to me there." Robb felt ashamed at his reaction, pulling Sansa into a hug her whispered an apology into her hair. Pulling away Sansa smiled sadly up at him and patted his arm. "I know you like her Robb, but you have to remember the situation. Make sure mother and father approve before you do anything." Looking at her confusedly he asked "Do you really doubt my honor that much that you would think I would dishonor her like that." Sansa rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean, just wait till we get home. Now please excuse me I want to take this dress to Mycella, hers was soaked in blood, remind me to thank mother for packing a few dresses for me." Robb then noticed that she had been holding a dress the entire time, nodding his head at her she hugged him quickly again and left the tent. Sighing he turned back to collecting the items in the tent.

After everything in the camp was dismantled Robb gathered the soldiers in the center and started to go over the strategy on how they were going to reach Winterfell safely. Despite the North controlling the lands they were passing through, the South still had spies everywhere. He noticed Sansa and Myrcella in the back of the camp talking. Myrcella had changed into a dark blue dress and had taken her hair out of the braid and it was now tumbling down her back. Sansa and her were huddled close together as they talked. He was relieved to note that they were both smiling and laughing. Growing up Sansa had always been lonely due to so little of her friends having the same ladylike mannerisms as she and he was glad that she had found a friend in Myrcella. Though he wished the circumstances of the friendship were not built on pain and suffering he was glad that the transition to the North would not be so hard on Myrcella and that Sansa would have someone to confide in. Turning his attention back to the travel plans they agreed on the safest and fastest route which still would take them several weeks. After dismissing the soldiers to pack the horses and wagons he walked over to the girls to talk to them about the travel plans. Sansa smiled at him when he approached while Myrcella quickly dropped into a curtsy. Smirking at that he remarked, "I thought we talked about this princess, you do not need to worry about courtesies here." Myrcella blushed and nodded slightly but still would not meet his eyes. Turning to Sansa he asked, "Do you wish to ride in one of the wagons or on a horse. We are short on horses but you and Myrcella could share." Sansa nodded quickly, "We would both prefer to be on a horse. We would not mind sharing as long as we can ride." Myrcella nodded her consent and Sansa smiled at him. Robb filled them in on the journey ahead, "We will try to travel as long as we can without stopping, if at anytime you want to sleep, call over one of the soldiers and they will show you to the wagon I had prepared in case of that." Sansa nodded at that but Myrcella looked troubled. Reminding himself to question her about that later, Robb politely excused himself from both girls and started back towards the horses to help prepare for the journey ahead.

Later, when everything was done and they were ready to leave Robb lead his horse over to where Sansa and Myrcella were. Sansa was up on the horse already while Myrcella was still on the ground. He saw a soldier reach towards her to help her onto the saddle when he saw the fear in her eyes and the tension in her body. As he was about to interfere as he hoped to avoid any conflicts, he noticed Sansa lean over slightly and whisper to Myrcella. She straightened up on the saddle as Myrcella allowed herself to be lifted up. As she was seated in front of Sansa, Robb noticed the way Sansa stroked her hair as if she was a child and the way Myrcella relaxed in front of her. Smiling to himself, Robb was glad that Sansa was helping Myrcella deal with her fears but he knew that they still had a long way to go before Myrcella was able to relax completely around others. As the others mounted their horses, Robb pulled up next to them and turned to Sansa, "Are you ready to go home?" Sansa grinned up at him, "Like you would not beleive, I have been waiting for this since I went to King's Landing." Smiling at his sister, he stayed next to them until the soldiers began to leave. As he rode up to the front of the group he noticed Sansa excitedly talking to Myrcella and Myrcella smiling faintly at her words. He knew she was still nervous about her reception in the North, but he was glad that Sansa was also trying to make her comfortable. Turning around as he reached the front of the group, he noticed that it had begun to snow slightly, smiling, his house words running through his head, _Winter is coming._

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and follows! I am trying to make each chapter longer. A reviewer mentioned that they did not like the fact I might take the Theon/Sansa route and they wanted me to do Willas/Sansa. Unless someone could think of a legitimate reason on why Willas would be at Winterfell, I cannot think of how I would make that pairing work. If you can think of an idea I would love to hear it and it could change my mind. I will also say I am not taking the RLJ route so Jon is their brother and I think I might make him a full born Stark and have him be the second born. The order of the Starks would be Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon. Let me know what you think of that idea. Please keep reviewing and following. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8 Robb

Chapter 8

 **I have decided to probably continue most of this fanfiction mainly from Robb's POV. It has been easier for me to write longer chapters from his POV. However I will throw in occasional chapters from Sansa and Myrcella POVs. If you have any feedback on this idea let me know. Read till the end to see other information about the story.**

 **Robb**

They had been riding for two days and Robb had noticed that Myrcella had not slept. Sansa had slept in the wagon for several hours the day before but Myrcella had not left the horse. The men were used to riding for days without stopping but someone with Myrcella's upbringing would not be used to it. Deciding that they had covered enough ground for now he ordered the men to stop. Once they were all dismounted he set the men about to pitch a few tents. He decided to have the girls tent pitched near his because he wanted to make sure they slept. Turning he saw Sansa helping Myrcella off the horse after she had shied away from a soldier originally trying to help her. He was glad Sansa was helping her feel more comfortable but he was growing increasingly more concerned about Myrcella. She had not slept, was eating very sparingly, and was growing increasingly more afraid the more men came near her. As he approached Robb noticed Myrcella falter slightly as she reached the ground and she brushed off Sansa's hands as she tried to steady her. He sped up slightly but decided to wait until they were inside a tent before causing a scene.

"I have the men setting up a tent for you, if you would follow me it should be up soon." he said as he approached them. He offered his arms to Sansa and Myrcella, both of them accepted however Myrcella was more hesitant than she had been when she first came to the camp, and when she did place her hand on his arm, she grasped at it as if it was the only thing holding her up. From what he could tell it probably was. As he lead them to their tent he called over a soldier and told him to bring food for the three of them to Sansa and Myrcella's tent. Reaching the tent he was glad to see it was assembled. He had arranged for pallets to be set up for them along with having their bags put inside. Inside of the tent Myrcella and Sansa let go of his arms and both sat down on their own beds. As the food was brought in Robb ensured that it was split up evenly between the three at them as he carefully balanced next to his sister on her bed. Glancing at Myrcella ever so often he was glad to see that she was eating. He finished his own meal quickly knowing the soldiers would want to talk to him before everyone but the watch guards retired for the night. Sighing he stood up and kissed his sister on her head. Bowing slightly in Myrcella's direction he excused himself and left the tent. While he would've liked to stay longer to ensure the both of them slept he knew that he must not spend too much time with the Princess even though his sister is there without invoking any unwanted concerns from his men. He entered the larger command tent and moved towards the head of the table. His squire Olyvar Frey offered him food but he waved him away having already eaten. Dismissing his squire to allow him to rest for the night, he turned his attention towards his men. Apparently Lannister knights were closing in on them with each passing day, one of the drunken soldiers loudly exclaimed that they should just leave the Princess for them to find and maybe then they could travel safely. He also remarked that the princess had looked surprised when he mentioned it to her as if she thought they were not keeping her as a prisoner. Robb looked up sharply when he heard that.

Standing up abruptly his chair falling back Robb began to seethe, "PRINCESS MYRCELLA IS OUR GUEST. SHE IS SEEKING ASYLUM DUE TO CRIMES COMMITTED AGAINST HER BY THE KING. YOU WILL TREAT HER AS THE PRINCESS SHE IS AND IF I HEAR ONE MORE COMMENT ABOUT TRADING HER OR KEEPING HER AS A PRISONER I WILL STRIP YOU OF YOUR KNIGHTHOOD." Storming out of the tent Robb hurried to Myrcella's tent hoping she was still awake so he could tell her that the knight was lying. He was relieved to notice she was awake sitting on her bed turning over a small object in her hands. Glancing over towards Sansas bed he was relieved that she was already asleep. Treading softly as to not awake Sansa, Robb knelt before Myrcella. He could tell then that she had been turning over a gold ring shaped as the antlers of a stag. When she saw him she quickly glanced up startled. "My Prince how may I help you." Robb looked at her confused, "Myrcella you do not need to address me like that, I only came to tell you that one of my soldiers mentioned he talked to you earlier and said a few things." At that Myrcella looked frightened but she quickly averted her eyes and schooled her expression to not reflect her feelings. "I just wanted to tell you that he was incorrect with his statements, we have no intention of ever returning you to the South unless you wished to return yourself and you are not and never will be a prisoner." Myrcella looked relieved at his words and suddenly flung herself into his arms sobbing into his neck. Hugging her tightly back, Robb raised himself to sit on the bed and pulled her into his lap slightly. Stroking her hair he reassured her quietly. When she had composed herself she unwrapped her arms from around him and pulled back slightly but remained close to him. "I am sorry, I did not mean to break down like that. It's just I have been so scared to sleep because I was worried that I would wake and you would have left me somewhere for my family to find. I cannot go back there, I cannot see him again." Robb did not need to ask to figure out who she was referring to. "You never have to go back there. You are coming to the North with us. I do not know what will happen when we get there, but I can promise you that you will not be imprisoned. Sansa and I will not let that happen." She smiled tearfully up at him and he smiled back glad that she seemed to be less tense since they made camp. "You mentioned that you have not slept, I believe I should leave you to that we still have much land to cover before we get to the North." Nodding tiredly at him, Myrcella allowed him to help her lay down under the covers. Making sure she was settled, Robb rose to leave but before he could, a small hand grabbed his wrist slightly. Turning back to Myrcella, she smiled again, "Thank you for helping me. This is the safest I have felt in years. Thank you." Robb smiled brightly at her as he rose completely. "The pleasure is all mine. Good night." Robb left the tent after he ensured she was sleeping and walked over to his own tent, not wanting to deal with his soldiers anymore for the day. He hoped that his earlier threat had worked and that no one bothered Myrcella again. She had been so scared and while he was hurt that she had trusted him so little, he knew she could not help it due to all that had happened to her with the men in her life. He vowed that one day he would get her to trust him completely, but he knew it would take a lot of work. As he drifted off to sleep all he could think of was how much she would enjoy Winterfell.

Olyvar woke Robb early as he had requested. As he tied up the laces on his doublet he heard a commotion outside. Grabbing his sword and running outside he was shocked to see a small group of his soldiers outside of the girls tent with Sansa yelling at them. Sheathing his sword he sprinted towards them. "What is happening here?" he shouted as he got close. "These men were hanging around outside of the tent. When Myrcella and I went to leave she had a panic attack. I calmed her down but she's still shaken. Instead of apologizing for scaring her they started to laugh and jeer at her." Sansa seethed, glaring at the soldiers. The knights all looked unapologetic at what she said. One of the knights looked at Robb and said, "It's not our fault that the bastard princess cannot handle seeing a few men." Robb glared at them, "Did nothing I said last night go though to you. The princess is to be treated with respect she is our guest. If I hear one more person disrespect her I will strip you of your knighthood, which I recall telling you guys last night. But for some reason that did not get through to you." With that he turned and walked into the tent with Sansa following closely behind him. Myrcella was curled up on her bed shaking They approached her carefully and both of them knelt slowly in front of her. She raised her head slightly, and looked ashamed and quickly lowered her head when she realized Robb was there too. Robb reached forward and gently lifted her chin with his forefinger, "You have nothing to be ashamed of Myrcella, you have every right to be scared, I talked to them they will not bother you again." at that Myrcella started crying, Sansa sat on the bed and gathered her into her arms. Robb squeezed Myrcella's knee and stood up. "I am going to supervise the preparations to leave. Things will get better when we get to Winterfell, I promise you that." Myrcella nodded slightly from her position in Sansas arms. He stared at her for a minute before turning on his heel and walking out of the tent. He glared at the men that were still loitering outside of the tent and walked back to his to pack his stuff. Robb had made Myrcella many promises, he could only hope that he could keep them all. Something about her just made him want to protect her from everything and he wanted to with every fiber of his being. But the world was so unpredictable he was scared that he would not be able to keep the promises. The last thing he wanted to do was betray her trust like so many people in her life already had. She had been hurt by so many people and he hoped that Winterfell would give her a chance at a happier life. He would stop at nothing to make her happy.

 **As you may have noticed I changed the title. It is from an E.E Cummings poem by the same name. If you have any questions feel free to ask. I am still debating on who Sansa will end up with so continue to send in ideas. Thank you for the reviews and follows continue doing that! I will probably skip ahead a little in order to get to Winterfell in the next chapter or two. When we do get to Winterfell I will probably start on Robb and Myrcella getting together and will also start with Arya and Gendry but they will not be as big of a focus in this story as Myrcella and Robb. However if anyone has any ideas about how I could play out that relationship let me know. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9 Robb

Chapter 9

 _ **"Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own." - Robert Heinlein**_

 **Robb**

The weeks had flown by quickly as they traveled. The soldiers had stayed away from Myrcella after Robb's many threats towards them if they hurt her. He still tried to dine with Myrcella and Sansa whenever he could and he was glad to notice that Myrcella was starting to look much better the more she slept and ate. The maester had taken her stitches out the day before and the cuts were starting to fade. However the one on her cheek had yet to fade and it pained him whenever he saw it. Thankfully, Sansas cuts and bruises had healed completely and he no longer felt guilty whenever he looked at her. He wished that he had been able to get her out earlier and maybe then she would not of been hurt as bad. He knew that she was safe now and Robb was so proud of how she had gone out of her way to help Myrcella escape. Sansa's kind heart would never let her leave anyone who was in pain. Currently he was breaking his fast with Sansa and Myrcella and they were quietly talking while he looked at some of the reports the men had given him. They had lost the Lannister soldiers a while back after they had been run back by angry Northerners unhappy with the Southerners going past their territories. He was lost in his papers until he realized that Sansa was calling to him. Looking up, "Yes?" Robb responded with a raised eyebrow. "I was wondering if you would accompany Myrcella and I on a walk later? We have been cooped up in the tent ever since we set up camp here. Also I want Myrcella to see as much of our kingdom as possible." Robb looked over at Myrcella who was staring down at her hands but raised her eyes when she felt his eyes on her, she smiled slightly and Robb tore his eyes away from her and looked back at Sansa who was smirking at him. He rolled his eyes, "I would be honored to accompany you two on your walk. It is getting colder though so dress warmly, I will check the wagons for the fur cloaks that Mother packed. There should be an extra for Myrcella, if not I have an extra in my tent." He stood with the intent of getting the cloaks when Sansa abruptly stood, "I will get the cloaks, you will have no idea what you are looking for. Entertain Myrcella, I will be right back." She smiled at Robb while he glared back. He stared at her retreating form as she swept out of the tent. He stared awkwardly at the table as Myrcella remained staring at her hands.

Deciding to release the tension in the room he looked up quickly, "I assume that you have not been bothered by my soldiers again?" Myrcella finally made eye contact with him, "Yes, they have left me alone. Thank you for that my prince." He glared at her playfully, "I thought we agreed that you call me Robb." She grinned back and the entire room light up, "I do not remember ever making such a deal." Smiling at her, Robb was surprised to the progress she had made in a few weeks time. She was joking around more and seemed more confident overall. He often saw her walking around with Gendry and Sansa when he was training with the knights. Robb also noticed that she had taken to wearing more of her jewelry that she had brought with her that depicted her family's sigil. Currently she was wearing a golden pendant with a stag depicted on it. "Well, I do believe that we should officially make that deal, if you promise to call me Robb, I will promise to call you Myrcella." A mock serious expression came over Myrcella's face as she pretended to think his offer over, "What if I do not wish to have you call me Myrcella, I think Princess will do." she deadpanned. "Princess, I am hurt." he clutched his chest mockingly. Myrcella burst into giggles at that. Robb joined in just as Sansa walked in with the cloaks. They both calmed down as Sansa passed one of the cloaks to Myrcella. Robb stood up, "I will go prepare for later, if you will excuse me Sansa, Princess" He drew out the last word, smirking at Myrcella who promptly burst into laughter. Sansa stared at them strangely before rolling her eyes and standing up. "We will see you later brother." Robb nodded and turned and left the tent.

Later that day Robb approached the girls tent. He had spent most of the day preparing for the last few days of their journey. They hoped to reach Winterfell in the next day or two. Entering the tent he noticed that Myrcella and Sansa were ready to go and talking softly on one of the beds. He cleared his throat and they both looked up suddenly both of them not having noticed him entering the tent. "Robb are you finally ready, we have been waiting for you to show up for hours." Sansa said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at that, "You do realize that I showed up exactly when you told me to?" he replied equally as sarcastically. Myrcella looked confused by the exchange but did not say anything. "Are you ready to go?" Robb asked. They both nodded and stood. Robb almost laughed at how much Myrcella was beginning to look like a Northerner, with her hair down and bundled up in furs. He could still remember her as a child with the elaborate braids and silks that her mother had forced on her when they visited the North. She had been freezing when his mother finally found an old cloak of Sansa's that had fit her. Myrcella had loved it but her mother spent the rest of the trip glaring at his mother.

They exited the tent and began to head towards the outskirts of the camp. A few of Robb's more trusted guards followed a little behind of them. Sansa and Myrcella were on either side of him and Sansa looked up at him suddenly, "When will we reach Winterfell? We have been traveling for weeks." Robb turned his head, "We hope to get there in the next day or two." Sansa smiled excitedly, "Myrcella you will love it there, it should snow soon. Whenever it snows at Winterfell it looks like a fairytale." Myrcella smiled indulgently at Sansa as she lost herself to the memories of the home that she had not seen in months. Robb bent his head closer to Myrcella, "She is right you know, you will love it there." Myrcella smiled, "That is only if I am not sent back immediately." she replied wistfully. Robb looked at her confused, "You will not be sent back. I have promised you multiple times that I will not let that happen." Myrcella looked at him sadly, "You cannot promise that, what happens to me is up to your parents. We all know how much they hate my family." Robb was unsure of where all these insecurities were coming from, "Your father was my father's best friend, he will not turn you away." Sansa who had been listening to their conversation, "He is right you know Myrcella, my father will not turn you away, and if he does Robb and I will not allow it." Myrcella looked surprised at their words, "Why would you do that for me? My family has hurt you so much, you should hate me." Sansa smiled, "It was not you who hurt me, you were innocent in this. Besides you are my friend." Myrcella smiled at that. "I have never had a friend before." Robb and Sansa looked at her surprised, "My Mother always told me that a Princess should never lower her status by being seen with people who are part of a lower status. Princess' should not get dirty, Princess' should not have fun, they must be proper." she practically spat out. "Myrcella in Winterfell you are free to do whatever you want. Your mother was wrong. There is nothing wrong with having fun and having friends." Sansa said as she walked over to Myrcella. Myrcella looked at her gratefully and they continued their walk in relative silence. She would intermittently ask a question about the North and Sansa and Robb would respond to the best of their abilities. Eventually Robb escorted them back to their tent before sighing and walking over to his soldiers.

He knew that Myrcella had a bad childhood but he did not realize that Myrcella's mother had been so cruel to her. The queen had never seemed very maternal to her children other than towards Joffrey when Robb had met her. But he could not fathom a mother purposefully keeping her children from having a childhood. Robb's mother always encouraged him and his siblings to do whatever made them happy, even if it was allowing Arya to take water dancing lessons. She would have never done anything to not allow them to do what they wanted to as long as they were safe. He wondered if his mother would take Myrcella under her wing and help her understand how a mother should actually treat her kids. He had to admit that he was a little worried about how his mother would treat Myrcella because of what her brother treated Sansa. Family had always been the most important thing to his mother and she did not take kindly to people hurting her family. But Myrcella had also been hurt and he did not want to break his promises to her about his parents accepting her presence. Sansa's words to him about his attraction towards Myrcella did make him wonder about his future and he could not deny that he could picture having a future with Myrcella. But with her family after them he did not know if that future would happen. However if his family approved and word did not get back to the South maybe it could happen. The only drawback was the fact that he was not sure about her feelings towards him, Robb understood that was probably the biggest issue with his ideas. But once they get to Winterfell and his parents help them resolve the issues with the south he wondered if he could begin courting her like she deserved.

He checked with the soldiers for any more activity on the Lannisters. The soldiers reported that the Lannisters were starting their search again but due to the increasing harsh weather that the Southern soldiers were not used to that it was unlikely that they would ever catch up. This would allow them to reach Winterfell before they even got close which would keep Myrcella and Sansa safe which was all he could hope for. He was worried about the threat of war but he knew that he would rather face war than allow his sister to continue getting hurt. Helping Myrcella was an added bonus. Ever since Joffrey's reign began there had been a decline in Southern soldiers. Not many people wanted a mad king. However the Starks had always been fair rulers and had no problems with finding people who were willing to pledge their loyalty to them. He knew that they would have no problems with overtaking the South's forces but he did not want to have to lose good men to a fight that would not have to happen if Joffrey was a good king. Robb would do everything in his power to not let it get to that but he would do everything in his power to keep his sister and Myrcella safe. Joffrey will never hurt them again.

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows! If anyone has any feedback or ideas I would love to hear them. I think that I am going to do Sansa/Willas because I have always liked them together and a reviewer helped me with an angle that makes sense for him to actually be at Winterfell. If anyone has any questions about that let me know. I am still trying to figure out how long I am going to draw out the story before I get Myrcella and Robb together. Continue following and reviewing! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 10 Robb

Chapter 10

" _ **I have tried to let you go and I cannot. I cannot stop thinking of you. I cannot stop dreaming about you." ―**_ _ **Erin Morgenstern**_ _ **,**_ _ **The Night Circus**_

 **Robb**

The moment Winterfell came into site everyone in the traveling party looked relieved. As the gates were raised people streamed out of the castle prepared to welcome them back. Turning his head he could see Sansa smiling widely, relieved to be home. Myrcella, however looked worried but he knew that despite their reassurances she would be nervous. Hopefully when he talked to his parents Myrcella would be more at ease. As he stilled his horse and dismounted he saw his parents standing in front of the doors with his siblings behind them. He helped Sansa and Myrcella down and as soon as she reached the ground Sansa ran towards their family. Robb approached them hoping to warm them up to Myrcella being there. Sansa was hugging their mother tightly as she cried.

He approached his father, "There is something I need to talk to you about."

His father looked at him harshly, "Does it have something to do with the blonde that looks just like the Southern Princess?"

Robb nodded quickly, "Yes it does, but you have to understand that Sansa did it to save her life."

His father looked at him exasperated, "Let's move this inside go grab the girl and let's have her explain why she needs to be here."

Robb was starting to get worried, he saw Sansa move over to their father and after hugging him, she started to try and explain Myrcella's presence. Not wanting to hear what his father had to say he turned to go find Myrcella, she had moved to the back of the crowd and looked uncomfortable.

He approached her, "My father wants to talk to you."

She looked frightened as she nodded. He gently lowered her hood, revealing the half healed cut on her cheek. The maester was worried about it scarring now that it was taking so long to heal.

"You have nothing to worry about remember what I promised you."

She smiled slightly up at him, Robb began to lead her up to his family. His mother had sent his other siblings in leaving just his parents and Sansa. Myrcella's grip on his arm tightened almost painfully, his mother was looking at him disapprovingly before her eyes were drawn to Myrcella's face. She softened significantly, Robb hoped that Sansas treatment would allow her to feel sympathy towards Myrcella. His father turned and strode into Winterfell with his mother and sister trailing quickly after him. Robb smiled at Myrcella reassuringly before they followed them inside. Entering his father's solar he noticed that Sansa looked nervous and his mother looked angry. Thankfully that anger seemed directed at his father.

"Why would you bring Myrcella Baratheon here?" his father asked angrily.

"Father, as Gendry and I were leaving we found Joffrey hurting Myrcella- "

"He was trying to rape me, at knife point." interrupted Myrcella quietly, everyone's heads turned to look at her.

His lady mother looked horrified, "Is that how that happened." she asked as she gestured to Myrcella's cheek.

"Yes." she admitted softly, refusing to raise her eyes from the ground.

Sansa stood and walked over towards Myrcella, "She is staying here, Joffrey hurt me for a few months, but he has been hurting Myrcella for years." she turned and looked pointedly at their father. "You helped me escape so I could be safe, no one was there to keep Myrcella safe. You always tell us to do the right thing, there would of been no honor in leaving her there. She is staying."

Robb could confidently say that Eddard Stark had never looked so surprised from what he could remember. Sansa had always been quick to please their father and had always been a docile lady. Her speaking out and defending their friend was surprising to everyone but Robb had never been more proud. Myrcella relaxed for the first time since they caught sight of Winterfell.

"Did you stop to think about how her family will react to this. We do not need another war." He could see that his father knew he was losing this argument but was unwilling to accept defeat.

"Ned, Sansa is right you know. Who knows what would have happened if she was left behind. She is staying." His lord father opened his mouth to argue but was silenced by a withering look from his lady wife.

Catelyn Stark approached Myrcella carefully. "I am going to find someone to arrange a room for you. There should be some dresses that Arya refuses to wear that will fit you. Would you like to come with me?" Myrcella looked at her warily, no doubt thinking of how her own mother treated her. "Sansa can accompany us too if you would like." His mother continued after Myrcella's hesitance.

Myrcella nodded at that and the three girls left the room. As they left Myrcella looked at him thankfully but still a bit fearfully as she followed his mother. He looked at Sansa with warning, trusting her to keep Myrcella safe. Nodding her head quickly at him she followed them out of the door. Robb sighed before turning to look over at his father. Eddard Stark was staring at him, thankfully not murderously but still disapprovingly.

"There will be a war, you do know that right?" Robb nodded at that.

"Surely there is a way to avoid a war or at least a way to protect the family and Myrcella."

The look his father gave him unsettled him a little. "Marriage contracts should protect everyone. Rickon and Bran are too young, but the rest of you need to settle down. We need alliances, the more land that we can bring to the North the weaker the South will be." nodding in agreement, Robb noticed one flaw in the plan.

"Sansa just escaped a dangerous betrothal. I refuse to see her hurt again."

Smiling, his father turned and looked into the fireplace. "Willas Tyrell expressed interest in marrying Sansa, this would add the Reach into our Kingdom. Also it would separate The Westerlands from King's Landing. Perhaps some of their soldiers would be easily swayed."

Robb was appeased momentarily with the marriage prospects for Sansa, "What about the rest of us. Surely you would not suggest this if you did not have any ideas."

Turning to look back at Robb, Eddard Stark grinned, "So concerned about who I am going to stick you with, hmm. Well you see I cannot marry Arya to a lord, she would kill me. I have noticed though that she seems to get along well with Gendry. If I knight him I believe the marriage work. Now I was not sure who I should marry my heir too but you actually made that quite easy for me." Robb looked at him nervously. "Originally, I was going to marry you to Arianne Martell and secure Dorne but it seems that you have brought a bigger player into the game. If I marry Jon to the Martell girl and I marry you to the Baratheon I can secure Dorne and keep that girl safe as you have been so insistent of. Also The Stormlands have been restless for years under the South's rule. Myrcella might be able to sway her Uncle into joining us."

Robb could see little room for argument with that plan. He could not deny his attraction towards Myrcella and was sure that in time he would grow to love her. However, he did not want to force her into anything she did not want. "Before we finalize anything can I discuss this with Myrcella first. If she disagrees with the plan I will refuse to wed her."

"Very well but it will be hard to keep her safe otherwise."

Bowing his head Robb turned and left the room. He pulled over a passing maid and questioned the whereabouts of Myrcella, Sansa, and his mother. Rushing in the direction he was pointed in he quickly encountered them leaving the seamstress' chambers. Myrcella was in a new soft blue dress which brightened her hair more than he thought possible. Shaking himself from these thoughts he quickly called out to them,

"May I borrow Myrcella for a moment?" his mother and Sansa nodded in assent, Sansa smirking as she did. "Father also wants to talk to you about something." he added quickly, knowing that she would want to hear about the marriage soon.

As his mother and Sansa headed back towards his father's solar, he lead Myrcella down the hallway.

"I have something I need to share with you. My father wants to arrange a marriage between us in order to keep you safe from the South. I told him I would not agree to it unless you were willing to agree."

Myrcella did not respond for awhile and Robb grew increasingly anxious the longer she stayed silent.

"This is the part where you say something." he said trying to dissipate the tense atmosphere.

"I can agree with that. I can think of worse people I could marry." she finally replied, smiling up at him. When she noticed the tense look on his face, the smile dropped and her face softened. "I would be honored to marry you. You are a good man and I have not known you long, but I trust you." she looked at him imploringly.

He knew that she did not have much of a choice but the fact she agreed calmed him significantly. He smiled at her, "We will have to talk to my father about plans but I have the feeling that he wants this to happen soon in order to placate the South." she looked at him confused.

"Would it not make them more angry if we married."

"Once we are married there is truly nothing they can do, they cannot demand you back and they cannot say I forced you. The Stark honor would never allow me to do that and everyone is aware of that fact. Also my father is arranging marriages that secures almost half of your brothers kingdom. He also plans to appeal to your Uncle Renly to see if The Stormlands would be willing to swear allegiance to the North. The South would be so weakened that they would not be able to fight back."

Myrcella brightened at that, "Do you think that I could write to my Uncle. He would listen to me, he might even agree to come in person to treat. He hates Joffrey and my mother it will not take much to get him to change sides." her hand rose to adjust the stag antler choker around her neck. "He gave this to me, told me that there is pride in being a Baratheon, something my mother was always trying to make me forget." she smiled ruefully at that.

"We should go talk to my father he can arrange a meeting with your Uncle and hopefully you can see him." when she smiled up at him he was glad that his father was giving him a chance to see that smile every day for the rest of his life. They began the walk back towards his lord fathers solar. Myrcella would occasionally look up at him and blush when he made eye contact with her. Entering the solar his father looked at him expectantly.

"She agreed to the plans you made. She also believes that she will be able to get the Stormlands for us if you arrange a meeting with him." his father smiled at them widely.

"The marriage will happen soon probably in less than two moons time. I will send a raven to your uncle at once. If you would like to send a letter Myrcella, feel free to write one." her grip on his arm tightened but this time not from fear but from excitement as she beamed happily at his father. "I will talk to your mother about arranging it, Sansa has agreed to the betrothal to Willas but is not ready to leave Winterfell yet so we will try to come up with a compromise before a marriage happens. The more land we gain and the more marriages and alliances the harder it will be for the Mad King to start a war. Pardon Princess I do not mean to insult your family."

"No apologies needed my brother needs to be beaten." Eddard raised his eyebrows.

"A girl who holds as much contempt for the South as we do. Robb I do believe that this match will work. Now if you will excuse me I need to inform your mother." With that he strode out of the chamber.

Robb looked at Myrcella and she stared back. Her eyes were swimming with so many emotions it was hard to distinguish which ones. But that was a mystery that he could not spend the rest of his life solving and he could not think of anything else he would rather do.

 **Thank you for the follows and favorites. Please review I am working really hard on these chapters and I would love to hear feedback and ideas. What does everyone think about the Sansa/Willas and Jon/Arianne pairings? Any feedback on those would be great. The wedding will be soon and I am debating whether or not to change to rating to M if I go that route. If anyone has any thoughts on that I would love to know. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 11 Myrcella

Chapter 11

" _ **When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew"- William Shakespeare**_

 **Myrcella**

The betrothal had been very unexpected but not unwanted. The circumstances were not ideal but Myrcella could not deny that she was attracted to Robb. She was grateful that he was willing to marry her in order to keep her safe. Myrcella was worried however that he was just doing it to keep his promise about keeping her safe. She was already falling in love with him but she was younger than him and she was sure that he had already been with women before that knew more about pleasing men. To him she was probably just a silly inexperienced girl. Biting her lip she continued to the Glass Gardens where Robb had asked her to meet him. She hoped it was a sign that he was interested in her. Thankfully her Uncle Renly was coming to Winterfell with his lady wife Margaery. She had met Margaery on one of their visits to King's Landing, she had taught Myrcella everything she needed to know about boys and marriage. Cersei never spent much time with her and her Septa only went over vague details. Margaery was like an older sister to Myrcella and growing up without friends or sisters it was nice to have someone that listened to her. She had already sent a letter to her Uncle about visiting Winterfell to treat with Lord Stark. Renly had not been happy with being under Joffrey's rule and she knew that he would consider joining the North.

Reaching the Glass Gardens she saw Robb waiting for her leaning against one of the pillars. The gardens were beautiful, it was untouched by the harsh weather outside and it reminded her of the gardens back home. The gardens were often her escape from court, not a lot of people ventured out there and it was nice to be alone. She approached Robb carefully, he looked up when he heard her and smiled. She swore that her heart stopped for a moment when he did. His face lit up and he looked younger than his 20 years.

"Thank you for joining me Princess."

"The pleasure is all mine my Prince."

"Since when did you not call me Robb?" he asked her teasingly.

"Since when did you not call me Myrcella?" she shot back, smiling up at him.

"You look very beautiful today, will you like to accompany me around the gardens?" nodding up at him, blushing Myrcella placed her hand on his outstretched arm.

They slowly circled the garden, maintaining light conversation about the gardens and Winterfell. Myrcella was trying to work up the courage to ask him about the wedding. She had been in Winterfell for two weeks now and they had yet to actually talk about the wedding. She spent most of her days with Sansa and her mother with her needlework. Everyone else spent most of their days on the training fields and she did not want to seem awkward watching them practice. Her uncle Jaime had trained her a little after she had complained about not being allowed to when her brothers started to train. She was able to use a dagger and was actually quite good at archery. Jaime had told her to keep it a secret because her mother would of killed them if she knew. She also was not allowed to use anything that she learned on Joffrey, her uncle was worried that he would hurt her worse if she tried to fight back. So instead she embroidered handkerchiefs inside. Sansa filled most of the silence with talk about her impending betrothal to Willas Tyrell. Myrcella had known Willas most of her life, he was gentle and would be a good lord husband for Sansa. Sansa would often ask for stories about Highgarden and the Tyrells and Myrcella was happy to put her at ease for her marriage. However, Myrcella was scared to ask Queen Catelyn and Sansa about Robb. She would often start to ask a question before changing her mind and asking about Winterfell instead. She reasoned that one day she would be queen in the north and she should know more about what that entailed but she knew she was just trying to escape from accidently overstepping.

Looking up at Robb, she tried to convince herself to ask about their marriage. His father had just announced that they were to be married in three weeks time. She wanted to, no needed to know what he actually thought about them marrying. He told her that he wanted to marry her, but he kept saying that he was doing it to keep her safe. While she was thankful for that but she did not want a marriage that was empty of any feelings. Sighing she turned to look at him again, sensing her eyes on him Robb looked down at her and smiled. Myrcella had never realized how tall Robb was compared to her. He was at least 2 heads taller than her and had to bend to reach her eyes.

"So it appears that we are to be married soon." Myrcella sighed in relief as he finally brought up the betrothal.

"Yes it appears so." she answered quietly.

"I know that this is not your first choice for a marriage but I do believe that we could be happy together."

"Do you want to marry me only because your father wants it? Or do you-" She was cut off as Robb leaned down and kissed her. He tangled his hands in her hair as she stood still in shock at the change in events. She finally placed her hands on his shoulder unsure of what she was actually supposed to do. She had never been kissed before. His lips were firm against her as she hesitantly moved hers against his. He finally pulled away and looked at her.

"Wow" she finally said. Robb smiled widely at that.

"Is that all you can say?" he asked teasingly.

"That was the first time I have ever been kissed. I do not really know what to say." she finally admitted.

"Well, I am proud to be the first. We will have to do this more often, maybe then you will know?" she nodded mechanically at that.

Bending down he gently kissed her again, prepared this time she wound her arms around his neck. Backing her up against one of the pillars he ran his hand through her hair. She played with the hairs at the base of his neck before she hesitantly tangled her hands in his hair. He groaned lowly against her lips before he traced his tongue on her lower lip seeking entrance. She gasped allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. He slowly tangled his tongue with hers and she finally understood what Margaery was talking about when she first explained kissing to her. Myrcella liked being kissed by Robb. When she felt like she was about to pass out Robb pulled away but kept his hands in her hair. He smiled at her and she just stared at him in shock from everything.

"Does that answer your question?" Robb implored after a minute.

"What question." she asked confused.

"On whether or not I wanted to marry you or if I was just doing it to appease my father."

"Oh that question." she responded worried about the answer, she knew that it was stupid to doubt him after he just kissed her but her mother always taught her to never trust men and such lessons are not forgotten easily.

"Yes that question." he responded jokingly, "Myrcella I am marrying you because I like you. I want to marry you." he added seriously.

"Truly?"

"Truly, I believe that in time we will grow to care for each other. Besides we already know the kissing will not be an issue."

Myrcella blushed at that and averted her eyes. Robb laughed at her reaction and was about to say something when the doors to the gardens burst open. They both jumped away from each other and turned to look at the doors. Robb"s youngest brother Rickon walked in carrying a wooden practice sword.

"Robb, you promised to practice with me today. Come on let's go!" he demanded impatiently. Rickon reminded Myrcella of Tommen her younger brother. He was always trying to get Jaime and Reny when he visited to practice with him. He was not very good since mother never let him practice. She thought he was too "soft" to actually learn so Jaime always tried to sneak in practice sessions when Joffrey and Mother were occupied.

Robb looked at her apologetically, "Will you be okay getting back to the castle?" She nodded quickly before Rickon practically dragged Robb outside.

Sighing quietly, Myrcella adjusted her fur cloak and turned back towards the castle. She supposed that she could spend the rest of the day with Sansa and her mother. She started the walk back towards the castle when suddenly someone grabbed her arm. Myrcella began to hyperventilate and her vision began to blur as she slipped into memories she would rather forget.

She was only two and ten when Joffrey began to abuse her. A few weeks after it started she was on her way back from the library. She had snuck off from her guards hoping to get the books before dinner when she usually was not allowed to leave her room. She was walking back towards her room when a hand shot out from an alcove and grabbed her arm. Dragging her into the alcove the person was revealed to be Joffrey who was smirking wickedly at her. At five and ten he was not much taller only about half a head but he was still much stronger than her and easily pinned her to the wall. Pulling her head back by her hair she could feel it tearing from the roots and he smiled down at her. "Snuck off from your guards hmm sister? How fortunate for me." He then began punching her in the ribs and stomach careful not to bruise her where others would notice. It went on for a few minutes until her finally threw her to the ground and promising that it will be worse next time.

Myrcella was finally pulled from her memories by someone shaking her gently and calling her name. It was Queen Catelyn who was looking down at her worriedly.

"Are you alright dear? Arya freaked out when you collapsed. She should not have grabbed you."

"I am so sorry" Myrcella quickly responded, embarrassed by her episode.

"If I may ask, what happened?" Queen Catelyn looked at her so kindly that Myrcella just burst into tears. She was not used to receiving kindness from others after being deprived it so long from her mother. Catelyn drew her into her arms and started to reassure her quietly. After she calmed down, the Queen helped her stand up and they began to walk back to the castle.

"Was it about your brother sweetling?"

Myrcella nodded miserably at that, "Sometimes people do small things that remind me of him and it makes me relive those moments. When Arya grabbed my arm it made me think of when he used to drag me into rooms where he beat me. When I first arrived at the camp after being rescued I passed out from blood loss. When I woke Robb was in the tent with me and started to approach me and it freaked me out because it was dark and I could not see him and it reminded me of the last time Joffrey attacked me. That was the time Sansa saved me."

Catelyn looked at her shocked. "If you ever want to talk about it. I would love to listen, you should not go through this alone." Myrcella smiled at that. She hoped that she might find a mother figure in Robb's mother that she lacked from her own. She stopped suddenly and threw her arms around the queen.

"Thank you, so much." Surprised at first the queen returned the hug.

"It is not problem."

"My mother never even cared when I got hurt or when I all of a sudden had bruised ribs or a sprained wrist. She never let me outside but was so ready to blame those injuries on accidents while playing." Looking at her sympathetically, "No mother should ever treat her children like that. If you ever want to talk to me I will always make time to listen. You are to be my daughter in law soon and you will be a wonderful addition to this family." Myrcella smiled happily at that. "Truly thank you"

They continued their walk back to the castle in comfortable silence. When they reached the castle they were met with a very worried Robb who was pacing just outside the doorway. When he saw them approach he flew down the steps and grabbed her hands.

"Arya told me what happened are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I am fine, your mother helped me." she reassured him. He was still clutching her hands tightly and she wanted to reach up to smooth the furrow between his eyebrows. As someone who was deprived nurturing her entire life, she was a little happy that he was this worried. Having so many people caring about her wellbeing was strange but not unwelcome. She heard him thank his mother and tell her that he could take it from there. Queen Catelyn patted her on the arm gently and reminded her that she was always there to listen before walking into the castle. Once she was inside Robb drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Kissing the top of her head, he sighed deeply and drew her in tighter.

"Arya is sorry that she scared you, she did not expect you to react that way." Myrcella nodded against his chest. "I should of been there with you, I should've walked you back to the castle. I am sorry Myrcella." Myrcella pulled back abruptly at that and stared at him astonished.

"You had no way of knowing that would happen. You have nothing to be sorry for." Looking at him she could see the worry in his eyes and how scared he must have been. She stepped back into his arms and hugged him tight. "I am fine now. It is okay."

"She told me that you collapsed. You were unconscious and she could not wake you." Myrcella just hugged him tighter. _Marrying Robb does not seem very scary anymore._ She thought to herself. _He has more that proved today that he cares about me. I am truly lucky to marry him._

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the follows and favorites. Please review I would love to hear feedback and ideas. A reviewer mentioned that they did not think it was realistic that the Southern lords would break off from the South so easily. It is not uncommon for countries to ally through marriage and due to the current situation in the South not many Lords want to be part of it. Also they mentioned how the Tyrells would want Margaery to be queen but as you can tell from this chapter she is still married to Renly. If anyone has any ideas on that pairing (whether or not I should include Loras etc.) let me know. Also mentioned was how the Southerners would not want a Northerner as King, might I remind you that this is completely AU, the situations on the TV show between the North and South are completely different. The North is actually a recognized sovereign kingdom. Yes, I simplified the politics in Westeros because I honestly do not like politics and simplifying them makes it easier for me to write. I love to hear from readers so continue reviewing and I hope this answered any questions people may also have. Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 12 Robb

Chapter 12

" _ **For she had eyes and chose me."**_

 _ **-William Shakespeare,**_ _ **Othello**_

 **Robb**

Images of Myrcella lying unconscious in the snow had been running through his head since Arya had told him what happened. When she had walked up towards him with his mother he had sprinted towards them scared she was injured or still shaken from her incident. When he had accidently scared her when she had first arrived at tent he had been so frightened when she had started to hyperventilate. But now after having gotten to know and care for her, he had been out of his mind with worry. _How did the day end up like this. It was only a short time ago that I was kissing her for the first time in the gardens._ He had held her tightly for a while after that before he realized she was shaking. Pull back he was glad to see she was not crying before he remembered that she had been lying in the snow for a while and was probably chilled to the core. Robb had led her inside quickly and brought her to her chambers. Summoning her handmaid, Robb brought Myrcella over to the fire and helped her take off her soaking wet cloak. Underneath she was wearing a soft blue dress that was thankfully mostly dry. He slowly lowered her down into an armchair in front of the flames. Kneeling in front of her, he rubbed her arms gently trying to get some warmth back into her body. Her handmaids bustled in then surprised to find the future king in the room.

"I will be right outside, have them send me in when you are done." he smoothed her hair back as he stood up slowly. She nodded in acknowledgement as he turned and left the room.

Servants passing down the hallway looked at him oddly as he stood awkwardly outside of Myrcella's room. He noticed Arya walking down the hallway and motioned for her to come over.

"What were you trying to do earlier?" he asked, when she had told him what happened he had immediately ran off not asking questions.

Shrugging slightly Arya responded, "I only grabbed her arm, it's not like i tackled her. She overreacted."

Glaring at his youngest sister angrily, "She has flashbacks of her brother. It is not her fault that he hurt her. She is to be my wife and your sister in law, treat her with respect."

Rolling her eyes at him Arya responded, "Joffrey acted like a good person before Sansa went South and he ended up hurting her. What if she is the same way, they are siblings." Realization dawned on Robb when she said that.

"Arya, Myrcella is a good person. She would never hurt anyone. Try to get to know her, please."

Aryas response was interrupted by the maids leaving Myrcella's room. One of them alerted him that he could go in and after giving Arya one last look her turned and entered the room. Myrcella was curled up in the same chair as before under a few blankets. She had regained some color back in her face which he was glad for. Her maids had loosely braided her hair over her shoulder. Robb walked over to stand in front of her.

"Do you feel better?" Robb asked as he knelt in front of her. She nodded tiredly as she laid her head on the side of the chair. He raised himself up to look at her directly. "Would you like to sleep? I can excuse you from dinner." She protested at that.

"I do not want to seem rude." Robb chuckled at her worry.

"My mother was with you earlier. She would not want you to get sick." Leaning forward he kissed her forehead gently. "You can sleep for a while. I can check on you before dinner. If you do not feel well enough you can stay here. If you truly feel like you can go you may."

He stepped back and held his hand out for her to take. She sighed in acceptance as she took his hand and allowed him to help her up. She had changed into a grey dress. He smiled slightly at her wearing his house colors. It was probably unintentional since darker colors were common in the North but it still made him happy. He lead her gently over to the bed and turned down the covers and let her situate herself. He kissed her briefly before turning to leave. Before her could Myrcella reached out and grabbed his hand.

Looking up at him pleadingly, "Can you stay for a little, just until I fall asleep."

"I wish I could but I am not aloud to be in your room for extended periods of time."

"What if you just open the door? Please."

Robb walked over to the door and left it open. When he got back towards the bed he sat down gently next to her. She turned on her side slightly to be close to him as she closed her eyes. He ran his hand through her hair trying to help her fall asleep. When he heard her breathing deepen he stood up and began to walk to the door. He stopped suddenly when he noticed his mother standing in the doorway smiling at him. Robb closed the door softly behind him and turned to look at his mother.

"What was happening in there?" she asked him, not accusingly just curiously.

"She was freezing so I brought her back to her room. She changed and I told her she should sleep because of the day she had. She does not want to miss dinner. She thinks she will be seen as rude. I told her that I will wake her before dinner, she asked me to stay. I left the door open. Nothing happened I swear."

His mother was looking at him amused, "I was just wondering, you do not have to act so defensive. She is okay though right? She was still pretty shaken when I left her with you."

Robb was happy that his mother was concerned about Myrcella's well-being, as the future queen of the north it would be his mother who would teach her everything she needed to know about helping run the country, "She calmed down before we came inside. The flashbacks probably will lessen in time but for now I just think we have to be careful with the ways we approach her and get her attention." He offered his mother his arm and they began to slowly walk down the hallway.

"I will warn your brothers especially Rickon. He gets so overly excited sometimes and if she reacted badly he would probably think he hurt her."

"Thank you for getting to know her. When we were on the road she talked a little about her mother. She has never cared about Myrcella, she let all of the abuse slide because she will not accept that Joffrey will hurt anyone." his mother smiled sadly at that.

"She mentioned some of this to me earlier. I cannot believe a mother would treat her children like that. Are Myrcella's other injuries healing okay?"

"Everything healed well. The maester said that she was lucky she did not have internal injuries from the bruising on her sides. The cut on her cheek scarred slightly. It is faint but still there. I can tell she is trying to not let it bother her but I have noticed she keeps trying to move her hair to cover it. I want to say something but I do not know how to bring it up. I do not want to offend her."

"Be gentle, the South holds looks in very high regards. She probably thinks that people will ridicule her for the scar. I know that her dwarf uncle has a large scar across his face and her mother does not hold back from insulting him for it. Just say what you feel." his mother responded. She looked slightly disturbed as she got lost in thought, he could only guess that she was thinking about the way people were treated in the South.

Robb escorted his mother to his father's solar and was prepared to leave when his father called him in. Eddard Stark was anything but spontaneous, usually alerting his children that he had to talk to them a while in advance. He nervously walked in as his mother greeted his father calmly. He took a seat in the chair that his father gestured to.

"I have received word that you have been spending time with the Baratheon girl." Robb nodded confused at that, he had thought that his father had wanted him to know his future bride better. "I have also heard from Arya that she freaked out on her earlier, if this girl is a danger to others I am not sure how this marriage will work." Robb stood up suddenly at that.

"She had a panic attack when Arya grabbed her. She gets flashbacks from when her brother would hurt her. The betrothal will not be ended, I will marry her in three weeks." his father sighed in defeat and immediately tried to change the subject.

"Her Uncle sent word that him and his lady wife will be here for the wedding. They are the only people from the South that are aware of the marriage. He will be here under the guise of filling in for her father since he cannot be here. We will be working on an alliance for joining the Stormlands and The North." his father dismissed him with that and Robb stood and left the room. He could see his mother giving his father a disapproving glare but he was too worked up to question that at the moment. He could not believe that his father had arranged the marriage and just as things started to work out he tried to end the betrothal. Robb made his way to the training grounds to spar with Jon. Jon thankfully noticed his frustration and allowed him to fight without trying to start conversation. They fought for awhile each winning a few matches before Robb realized everyone going to in to get ready for dinner, he excused himself gruffly and headed inside to wake up Myrcella. He tried to calm himself down before he got to her room but he was still seething. He knocked slightly and a maid opened the door quietly.

"She is still sleeping, Your Highness."

"She asked me to wake her before dinner to see if she is well enough to attend. You are dismissed for now, thank you." he said as calmly as he could as the maid curtseyed and left.

He walked quietly into the room noting how Myrcella had not moved since he left several hours before. He left the door open and approached the bed. Robb sat on the edge and he pulled back the furs to uncover her face. _She looks so peaceful,_ he thought as his angry diminished almost entirely. Reaching his hand out he traced his finger down her scar gently. Thinking about what his mother had said to him earlier about it, he could not believe that Myrcella would think that the scar made her ugly. Scar or not she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Sighing he moved his hand to stroke her cheek.

"Myrcella," he said quietly. "You need to wake up." he moved his other hand to shake her shoulder slightly.

Myrcella began to stir and she opened her eyes and looked at him blearily. She smiled slightly as she tried to push herself up before stopping suddenly. Robb looked at her alarmed at she clasped a hand to her head and grimaced.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"My head hurts. I do not think I hit it when I fell but I cannot remember." she whimpered as another pain hit her. Robb moved her hair back from her face and looked into her tearstained eyes.

"I am going to go fetch a maester okay? You will be fine."

Robb exited the room and motioned over 2 guards. After giving orders to one to fetch the maester, he ordered the others to inform his parents of the situation and to give their apologies for missing dinner. After they both left he turned back to sit with Myrcella. She was curled up again, similar to when he first entered the room to wake her up but now she was definitely awake, clutching her head and crying quietly. Sitting down he pulled Myrcella onto his lap and allowed her to press her head against his stomach as he stroked her hair. It was killing him to see her in pain. Doing his best to try and help he curled himself over her has he whispered in her ear and pressed kisses onto her forehead. When the maester finally came in Robb almost cried in relief. Myrcella allowed him to move her off his lap so the maester could examine her but kept a tight grip on his hand not allowing him to move off the bed. He was glad that she trusted him enough to allow him to stay but he let his feelings of worry cover that for the moment. When the maester announced that the pains were just her body's way of dealing with the stress of the day Robb could've broken down right there. Myrcella had gone through so much and suffered and was still suffering despite the abuse stopping. The fact that there was nothing seriously wrong this time made him hope that things were looking up for her and maybe that she will not have to face such hard trials for much longer. The maester left after giving Myrcella a little milk of the poppy to help with the pain. Moving to sit against the headboard, Robb gathered Myrcella into his arms again. She relaxed against his chest and moved her arm to wrap it around his waist. He ran his hand down her back and he could feel her shiver at the sensation. Pulling the blankets more securely over them he could feel the tension finally leaving his body completely since his conversation with his father. His eyes shot open suddenly when he heard Myrcella speak up quietly.

"Thank you for staying with me. No one has ever done that before."

"The pleasure is all mine, there is no place else I would rather be." he replied, pulling her tighter against him.

"You do not need to say that I am sure you would rather be eating with your family." she said dejectedly, her fingers playing with the stitching on his coat.

"I chose to be here." he replied confidently, "I choose you." he added a little more quietly.

"I choose you too. I have since I met you" Myrcella added to his comment. "You are the first and only person that has ever chosen me and I would not trade that."

Robb smiled down at her before ducking and pressing a firm kiss to her mouth. He could feel her lips curl up into a smile against his. She responded to the kiss eagerly, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair pulling him closer. In that moment Robb could not agree with her more, there was nowhere in the entirety of Westeros that he would rather be. Pulling back reluctantly he laughed at the frustrated expression on Myrcella's face.

"We do not want to get caught, sweetling. We can do this and much more however when we are married however." Myrcella blushed and ducked her head at that. "You know you have nothing to be scared of. I will not hurt you and I will not do anything that you do not want."

"Your more experienced though and I have no idea what I am supposed to do. I do not want to disappoint you." Myrcella suddenly burst out. Robb promptly erupted into laughter at that.

"Myrcella, nothing you could do would disappoint me. I do not know how much experience you think I have but I can definitely say it is not even close to what you think it is. We can learn together." Robb felt Myrcella relax significantly at his words. "Now rest for a bit, we can talk later when you feel better."

"Will you stay with me?" Myrcella asked hesitantly.

"There is nowhere I would rather be."

Robb helped Myrcella get more comfortable before she started to drift off. He looked at her sleeping face and he could not fathom how lucky he was. He sighed and prayed that the wedding arrived soon. He could not wait for the moment that Myrcella became a Stark and his wife. Stopping himself earlier had been torture. If he could spend the entire day kissing her he would. What Myrcella had said earlier about him being the first person to ever choose her made him want to gather her into his arms and kiss her until she could not even remember her pain. When they did marry he would do just that. He was going to do everything in his power to help her forget how poorly she was treated.

 **I hope everyone liked this chapter. Sorry this was late I started school again and I have been busy. Please review I love hearing from everyone. I received a review saying that Ned should just kill Joffrey. In this story Ned is trying to win over the South as peacefully as he can without too much bloodshed. There will be more information about this in the next few chapters. The same reviewer also mentioned that they should've ambushed the Lannister Soldiers when they were after them. When I wrote about the traveling group I imagined it to be rather small so if a bunch of soldiers went to attack the Lannisters there would of not have been enough people to protect Sansa, Myrcella, and Robb. If anyone has any feedback or ideas about POVs for the chapters I would love to know. The wedding will be coming up soon so look out for updates with more information. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Myrcella had spent the last few days in her room to recover from her panic attack and subsequent head pains. Sansa had sat and talked to her most of the days eager to learn about her betrothed Willas. Queen Catelyn often joined her daughter and would sometimes come without Sansa being there just to talk to Myrcella. It was odd for her to receive so much attention from others after being ignored for so long but it was nice being able to talk to people outside her family. Catelyn often talked to her about how the North was run and other information she would need to know when she became Queen. Myrcella was also disappointed though because Robb had not visited her since the day that she had gotten sick. She worried that he may be rethinking marrying her. Sighing Myrcella placed her hairbrush down as she looked at herself in the mirror. Today her Uncle Renly was coming to Winterfell and while she was ecstatic that he was coming she was worried about seeing Robb. She was allowed to leave her bed chamber in order to greet her Uncle. Staring at herself, Myrcella tried to keep her eyes away from her face. She was wearing a dark blue dress with gold stitching. Myrcella had taken to adding some southern elements to the darker more practical northern dresses. She wore the golden antler choker that Renly had given to her the last time he had visited King's Landing. Slowly raising her eyes Myrcella looked at her face. The scar that marred her cheek was slightly faded but still cut a harsh line through her otherwise beautiful face. She was all to happy to leave behind the elaborate braids her mother favored, instead wearing her hair down with a few braids or sometimes pulled back with a headband. Currently her hair was arranged so it covered much of her scar and was braided on the other side to keep the hair out of her face. Wincing slightly Myrcella raised a hand to her temple where her head was pounding slightly due to the stress of the day. The maester had warned her that overdoing it would cause headaches and other symptoms and today was no exception to that. Standing up Myrcella gathered her cloak and fastened it as she walked towards the door. She was to meet the Starks at the main entrance to greet the party from the Stormlands. She straightened her spine and left the room.

Robb sighed as he stood outside next to his father as they waited for Myrcella's uncle to arrive. He had spent the last few days sparring and arguing with his father and had neglected visiting Myrcella. He knew he should of visited but his father was becoming increasingly more difficult on Myrcella's well being. His father did not want the future queen to be weak and he knew Myrcella would understand his absence when he explained he was trying to protect her. Thankfully reminding his father that without Myrcella Renly Baratheon would not be as cooperative had convinced his father to drop his argument. However the Lannisters in King's Landing were becoming increasingly more and more relentless in their search for the escapees. Northern forces had taken out several groups of soldiers and townspeople had formed militias to protect their princess. The fact that Myrcella is in Winterfell was being kept a secret until after the wedding in order to draw less attention the Northern Royalty as they hopes to protect everyone. Robb heard the door open and he watched as Myrcella walked out. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance, you could barely tell she had been ill. Other than the slight gauntness of her face Myrcella was a vision. She was wearing a dress that gave the impression that she was wrapped in gold due to the stitching, she was wearing the stag choker that she wore often and her hair was unbound and curling around her face. He frowned when he noticed that she was trying to cover her scar. He swiftly walked over before she joined his mother. She looked slightly angry when she noticed his presence but she quickly schooled her face to an inexpressive mask. He reached down and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You have nothing to hide. You look beautiful." he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, my prince. I have not seen much of you lately." she said courteously but with a slight edge to it.

"My father has been increasingly difficult due to the arrival of your uncle. It was up to me to make sure he made no rash decisions. I did not mean to offend you 'Cella." he notice her blush slightly at the nickname.

Before she could respond, there was a commotion as the gates opened and people poured into the courtyard. Robb noticed Myrcella's face light up as her Uncle rode in. Renly Baratheon dismounted from his horse and to everyone's surprise immediately made his way towards Myrcella. Pulling away from him Myrcella ran to her uncle and threw herself in his arms. They stood there hugging tightly as a beautiful women exited a carriage and made her way towards the pair. Robb could only assume that this was Renly's lady wife Margaery. Myrcella quickly hugged her to and then they began to walk towards the Starks. He could hear their conversation as they got closer.

"So I hear the little fawn is about to be married." Renly teased his niece.

"I thought I said not to call me that." Myrcella jokingly glared at him, when she turned to face him her hair shifted and her scar could be clearly seen. Margaery's face sobered and Renly looked murderous.

"What happened to your face. It was that little piece of shit Joffrey was it not. What else did he do to you." Myrcella looked ashamed as she quickly rearranged her hair.

"It was not that bad, Jaime protected me." she muttered looking at the ground. Renly looked like he wanted to say more but they had reached the Starks. Margaery looked the most composed out of the three, Renly looking like he wanted to kill someone and Myrcella looking down at the ground as she fidgeted with her hair. Margaery greeted his family graciously thanking them for inviting them and his father led them inside. Robb offered Myrcella his arm which she took with little hesitation.

Myrcella could feel Renly's eyes boring holes into her as he stared at her face from across the table. After they arrived the Starks had a small feast to welcome Renly and his men to Winterfell. She refused to look at him instead she maintained a light conversation with Sansa who kept shooting confused looks at Margaery and Renly who kept staring. When the feast ended everyone began to exit except for the King and Queen, Robb and Sansa along with Renly, Margaery and herself. She was definitely not looking forward to this conversation. Robb's father led them to his solar in order to get to the reason of the visit and allow Renly to ask questions. Robb led her and Sansa over to a smaller couch and the Starks sat on either side of her. Robb squeezed her hand gently and Sansa grasped her hand in her own. Renly forgo sitting altogether and was standing in front of Myrcella.

"How long has this been going on?" Renly burst out as soon as everyone was settled.

"Since I was two and ten." Myrcella responded looking at her hands.

"And you did not think to tell me? I could have helped you!"

"No one could of helped me. Joffrey was to be the king, he is the king. Nothing would of stopped him. Uncle Jaime helped the best he could but mother knew and never stopped him and father was too drunk to notice when he was alive. I could not disobey or he would've killed me. I did what I had to survive." Myrcella was practically yelling and if it were not for Sansas tight grip on her hand she would of stood.

"I could have brought you to Storm's End, you would of been safe there. At least you could of fought back I would have helped you. The Fawn I know would not give up."

"Do you not think I thought of that. Jaime helped me learn to fight and use a dagger but the one time I tried to fight back Joffrey threw me into a wall and I was unconscious for almost an entire day before Jaime found me. No one else looked for me. Uncle Tyrion was away and my father was dead and mother did not even notice. She convinced the maester that helped me to pass it off as me falling, she had the entire court believing that I was dim witted due to all the injuries I got 'falling'! Do not tell me what I should have done. I am six and ten uncle, I love you but your Fawn in gone I am a stag now and I did what I had to to survive. " she had heard several reactions from the people in the room as she told her story but she refused to move her eyes off Renly's face.

After her speech Myrcella finally saw the defeat and regret in Renly's face. She stood up slowly and walked over until she was right in front of him. He promptly pulled her into his arms and whispered,

"I am so sorry. I should have protected you."

"There was nothing you could have done, I did not tell you for a reason. I did not want anyone else to get hurt."

Once Renly had calmed down both Myrcella and him sat down, King Stark pulled out many documents. A few were for the alliance between the Stormlands and the North and the others were for Renly to verify the marriage between Myrcella and Robb. Throughout this Myrcella sat staring down at her hands that both Robb and Sansa held tightly offering her silent support. She knew they all wanted to ask questions but they did not want to push her. Looking up she noticed Margaery looking at her shocked. Myrcella quickly looked back down, Robb moved closer to her and held her hand tighter. She looked up at him and he smiled gently at her. His father called him over and he stood up walking over to the desk. Myrcella missed the comfort he offered her immediately and she moved closer to Sansa clutching to her arm. After everything was signed the King dismissed everyone from the room. Catelyn and Sansa immediately surrounded Myrcella and ushered her out the door knowing she was not ready to talk to her family. They brought her to her room and once they were inside Myrcella collapsed in a chair near the fire.

"I cannot talk to them right now. They have too many questions and they expect me to have answers. I do not know why Joffrey did it, I do not know why I did not tell anyone, I do not know why my mother is horrible, and I do not know why I did not try harder to fight back."

"You do not have to talk to anyone right now Myrcella, do you want us to leave?" Sansa asked her softly.

"No, if I am alone Margaery will just take that as an invitation to talk to me. I do not want to hear her disapproval of what I did to survive."

"If I may ask why do they call you fawn?" Catelyn questioned.

"When I was younger my mother made a big deal about me being a Lannister, she never did it around my father so no one ever corrected her with the fact that I am a Baratheon. Renly is much younger than my father so when I was born Renly was still very young. He visited often because of that and when he did he was surprised to find that I thought I was fully Lannister because of my mother. He decided that it was his job to teach me to be a Baratheon and it helped that he hated my mother. He started calling me a Fawn because it is a baby deer and it caught on with some of the family but every time my mother or Joffrey heard it they scream about me dishonoring my family. I loved it for that reason when I was younger but when Joffrey started beating me he would sometimes call me that to insult me. Called me a traitor to the Lannisters and how he would beat the stag out of me. I miss when things were easier not perfect but when my father was alive things were better." Sansa reached out and squeezed her hand. They all turned when they heard a knock on the door and the Queen walked over to answer it.

Robb was walking down the hallway towards Myrcella's room when he noticed Lady Margaery outside of the room. She looked to be arguing with someone who he could not see due to them being inside the doorway. When he drew closer he recognized his mother's voice.

"She does not wish to speak to anyone right now." His mother insisted.

"You will not keep me from seeing my niece." Lady Margaery argued.

"I am the Queen of this Castle and if I tell you to leave my future daughter in law alone you will."

Robb rarely heard his mother pull rank with people but he was glad that she was trying to protect Myrcella. By then he had approached the door.

"Is something the matter Lady Margaery?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Margaery replied haughtily.

"Well you see the person you are insisting on seeing is my betrothed so it does concern me. I ask that you come back another time when she wishes to see you." Margaery glared at him before turning on her heel and stalked down the hallway.

He turned his head to look at his mother who smiled slightly at him before opening the door wider and allowing him to enter. He saw Myrcella curled up in a chair with Sansa sitting right next to her. He nodded towards them before looking at his mother.

"Father has finalized everything, the Stormlands have sworn allegiance to the North." his mother smiled brightly at that, "He also finalized the papers for the wedding. Renly and father agreed it should take place as quickly as possible. They want it to be in two days." he added quietly.

"Two days? We cannot possibly arrange a wedding in that little time. She needs a dress and we would have to arrange a feast." his mother replied shocked.

"Father said that Myrcella does not need an elaborate dress and Lord Renly brought a Baratheon maiden cloak with him. They want the wedding to be as soon as possible to protect the North. The South cannot claim her if we are married."

"The South might fight harder in response though."

"Father brought up the point that they have not tried very hard at all. They have sent out small groups of soldiers who were fought off quickly and they have made no demands."

"That is true but there is still so much to do. I am going to go talk to the seamstress and cooks so we can arrange this." with that his mother left the room, Myrcella and Sansa watching her go questioningly.

Robb approached the two of them and sat in a chair across from them. He explained what he had told his mother and the shock on Myrcella's face was apparent. For a moment he was scared she was rethinking marrying him before she locked eyes with him and he could see the anticipation and uncertainty in her gaze. He turned to Sansa and she nodded and left the room so he could talk to Myrcella.

"You have nothing to fear with this marriage Myrcella. I will not hurt you."

"I know that, I believe that I will be very happy in this marriage, my prince." she said softly.

"If you have any questions about marriage do not hesitate to talk to my mother or I. When you start talking to you Uncle and Aunt again I am sure that they would be willing to talk to you also."

"I should talk to them. I just do not know how to face them, I feel like I failed them in some way." Myrcella was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Robb stood and walked over to her chair. He motioned for her to stand and when she did he pulled her into his arms. Burying his face into her hair and hugged her tightly. He could feel the wetness on his shoulder as Myrcella finally broke down. Gently he lowered them into the chair with her in his lap. She curled into him as he stroked her hair.

"You are the strongest person I know Myrcella." He told her firmly. She survived what little people could survive and she never wavered. He had met soldiers with less strength and he had no doubt that Myrcella would survive this. She clung to him tightly seeking comfort which he knew she had lacked for most of her life. He knew Renly cared for her but was blaming himself for not protecting her. Robb was happy she had someone that cared so much for her. She spoke highly of her Uncles but he was horrified how little her parents did to protect her. The one thing Robb was certain of was he would never let Myrcella suffer again. He would kill Joffrey Baratheon if it was the last thing he did. Robb promised himself that he would take the South and then Myrcella would not have to live in fear of her own brother. Robb would not rest until she felt safe and it was the least he could do as her soon to be husband.

 **I hope everyone likes this chapter. Thank you for the reviews and follows I really appreciate it. You may have noticed that I switch between Robb and Myrcella and I think I will continue the story like that while occasionally throwing in other people. If anyone has any POV requests I would love to hear them. Sorry this chapter took so long I have been busy with school. Continue reviewing I love to hear from everyone. Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _ **"Love is like the sea. It's a moving thing, but still and all, it takes its shape from the shore it meets, and it's different with every shore."**_

 _ **― Zora Neale Hurston, Their Eyes Were Watching God**_

Myrcella stood outside her Uncle's chambers, she hesitantly raised her hand to knock and she turned to look at Robb who was standing next to her. He smiled at her encouragingly as she knocked firmly on the door.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Robb asked her quietly.

Shaking her head, "This is something I need to do alone." Robb nodded at that.

"I will be in the training grounds, if you wish to see me when you are done you can find me there."

"Thank you for everything." Smiling at her Robb bent down and kissed her gently. Straightening up he turned and walked down the hallway just as the door opened. Turning Myrcella met the eyes of a surprised Margaery. "May I come in" Margery nodded fervently at that and opened the door wider.

Myrcella walked in slowly and looked around the room. She noticed Renly was sitting on the bed and when he noticed her presence he stood up immediately.

"Faw… I mean Myrcella what are you doing here?"

"You can still call me that Uncle, you wanted to talk so talk. What do you want to know?"

Renly sighed before gesturing for her to sit. "When did this start?" he asked as Margaery and him seated themselves on a small couch across from her.

"I was two and 10. He brought me down to the basement of the keep, I went with him because I was so happy that he wanted to spend time with me." Myrcella laughed mirthlessly at that. "He beat me for a while and tried to go farther than that but Uncle Jaime found us. He took me back to my chamber, cleaned me up, and told me to find him if Joffrey ever tried something again. He protected me when he could but when Joffrey became King he started sending Jaime away. He would hurt me whenever he could. I would take more beatings to try and protect Sansa and Tommen." Renly and Margaery were looking at her with pity which made Myrcella feel weak a feeling she had not had since she escaped the capitol.

"Does Princess Stark know what you did to protect her?" Renly asked. Myrcella shook her head at that.

"She has already done so much to help me. I do not want her to think she owes me in any way." Myrcella sighed deeply. "Also, I do not want the Starks to feel bad in anyway. I do not want people to think differently of me."

"Myrcella, you should tell her the truth. You deserve recognition for what you did." Margaery told her gently.

"No, I will not make myself into something I am not. I did what I had to to protect others. They did not deserve to be hurt."

"Fawn are you implying that you deserved it in some way" Renly responded confused.

Looking down Myrcella responded hesitantly, "No one deserves what I went through. But there was no one there to protect me and I wanted someone to be there to protect them." They sat there in silence for a moment before a thought crossed Myrcella's mind filling her with dread. "Wait, I left Tommen alone. Joffrey started beating him recently and now there is no one there to help him." Myrcella knew that Margaery and Renly loved Tommen too but she was disappointed that they had not mentioned this sooner. Jumping up Myrcella began to run to the door before Renly stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Renly asked unfazed by her futile attempt to be free of the cage of his arms.

"I have to talk to the Starks. There has to be a way I can help him. Please Uncle you have to let me help him. He is so innocent he does not understand why his big brother hurts him but he does everything Joffrey says because he wants to be loved." Myrcella looked up at him tearfully.

Renly inhaled sharply before nodding, "I will see what I can do. Stay here with Margaery, I will talk to the Starks." Myrcella barely acknowledged his answer as she dropped tiredly next to Margaery curling up into her lap like she used to when she was younger. Margaery stroked her hair idly as she watched her husband leave the room.

"We love him too Myrcella, we will not let him get hurt." Margaery assured her quietly. Myrcella did not respond but just curled into her further finally allowing herself to cry.

The last thing Catelyn Stark expected was for Renly Baratheon walk in on her family. Robb had arrived a while ago without Myrcella explaining she had gone to talk to her family. She had hoped that everything went well seeing how little family Myrcella had. So when Renly walked in she feared something may of happened.

"My niece just realized that her younger brother is still in the hands of the King. She had thought that we would allow her to get him herself but we were able to convince her otherwise." Renly assured quickly when he noticed the look of panic on Robbs face. Catelyn smiled slightly at that knowing how much Robb cared for his future wife despite the short time they had known each other.

"What are you planning to do?" her husband asked gruffly clearly annoyed at the interruption. Glaring him slightly she turned her attention back towards Renly.

"I need to know how you got your daughter out. He is my nephew and after hearing what he did to my niece I wish to save him from that fate. Myrcella is worried about him because of the amount of beatings she would take for him and Princess Sansa." at his words the quiet conversations between her children stopped as Sansa looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean she took beatings for me? She never told me that." Sansa looked pained at the thought of what Myrcella did for her but Catelyn was thankful for the young girl sparing her daughter. She only wished that neither of them had been hurt.

"Forgive me, I spoke out of turn. Fawn did not wish for you to know, something about not deserving recognition. If you all would be so kind as to not mention that to her that would be great." Catelyn doubted no one would say anything but everyone reluctantly agreed none the less.

"We sent a bastard in disguised at a stable boy. Once he found a time and way to get Sansa out safely he snuck her out. Thankfully, Joffrey is stupid enough to believe no one can get into the Keep and had very little guards stationed. That may have changed however after the girls escaped." Ned said as he stood from his seat next to her. The two men left the room discussing ways to help the prince.

They resumed eating for a while but Catelyn could see how preoccupied her eldest daughter was with the news she had received from Renly Baratheon. She could see Robb frowning at Sansa from his seat next to Jon no doubt hoping that she would not mention anything to Myrcella. Everything continued in relative silence until Margaery Baratheon burst into the room looking harried.

"It is Myrcella. We were just talking until she started to complain about her head hurting and then she just collapsed." With that everyone in the room stood abruptly. She could see the shock and worry on Sansa and Robb's faces. "The maester is with her now but he will not tell me anything. He said you may know more. Can someone please tell me what is wrong with her." She could see Robb relax substantially at that.

"That happened the other day too. The maester said it is from the stress of what happened to her, he said that she had to be careful to stay calm but with everything happening to Tommen…." Robb trailed off as he turned and looked at her. Nodding her head, Catelyn knew he would not be completely okay until he was sure Myrcella was awake. The look of relief on his face as he left the room was apparent to everyone in the room especially Margaery who looked after him confused.

"If you want to you can stay here until everyone returns." Catelyn offered to the girl. Margaery studied her warily before nodding and taking a seat across from her.

"Your son seems to care for my niece." Margaery started slowly.

Nodding Catelyn responded, "They have gotten very close in the time that they have been betrothed. I am sure they will have a very happy marriage." Margaery smiled slightly in response.

"She never told us you know." Catelyn looked up confused. "Myrcella. She never told us what was happening to her. If she had it Renly would have put an end to it awhile ago."

"I am glad Myrcella has some family looking out for her, if only her mother was as concerned as everyone else. My daughter it seems has some questions for you about you brother, I am sure you have heard of the betrothal. If you will excuse me I am going to find my son." Catelyn had noticed Sansa staring at Margaery no doubt wanting to know more about her future husband. Myrcella had been good at putting her mind at ease but his sister probably had more information. Catelyn stood and left the room.

Robb sat outside of Myrcella's chambers as he waited for the maester to leave the room. He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. He was surprised to see his mother approaching but he knew that Myrcella and her had gotten closer.

"Has the maester said anything to you yet?" his mother asked quietly as she sat beside him. As he shook his head the door opened and Maester Luwin exited.

"She woke up and everything seems to be fine. She must not get stressed out, if she does her reactions may get worse. You may go in to see her, My Queen, My Prince." Robb stood with his mother closely behind and walked into the room.

Myrcella was sitting up in her bed and turned and smiled tiredly as him and his mother approached. His mother sat on the side of the bed and stroked Myrcella's hair out of her face.

"Your aunt told us what happened. Are you okay sweetling?"

"I am fine now. Thank you for asking." Myrcella responded lightly but he could tell how happy his mother's presence made her. He did not doubt that her own mother never made the effort to check on her.

"Do you know what my Uncle is planning to do about my brother? Tommen that is. You must understand I cannot leave him with Joffrey." She asked frantically scanning their faces hoping for good news.

"If you want I can go ask them now, to see if they have made any decisions." Robb offered and he was glad he did. Myrcella smiled brightly at his response. "I will come back when I have more news."

Leaving the room he could hear his mother offering to braid Myrcella's hair as they talked lightly about the wedding. When her aunt had came in saying she had fainted again Robb had been terrified. He was worried that one day the stress might become too much for her. Thankfully she was well for the moment and he could scarcely wait for the wedding that was rapidly approaching. He reached his father's solar after a guard had informed him that his father had taken Myrcella's uncle. He knocked and waited for his father to respond before he entered the room.

"Princess Myrcella wishes to know if any decisions have been made for her younger brother." He asked as his father looked up from his desk, Renly sitting in front of the desk.

"Why could she not ask herself?" Renly asked him, no doubt used to Myrcella being more direct with what she wants.

"Shortly after you left your wife came in and informed us that Myrcella had fainted. She is fine now but the master has her resting for the time being" His father and Renly nodded though Renly looked worried at what Robb had told them.

"Currently we do not believe that we can rescue the Prince the same way we got Sansa. The guards have more than likely been increased since they escaped. However Lord Baratheon has put forth the idea of naming Tommen as his heir and having him sent as his ward to the Stormlands. He believes that Cersei Lannister will be willing to in order to get Tommen off her hands."

"How soon can we do that?" Robb asked.

"After the wedding, no one is in Storm's End to receive the prince and we do not want the royal family to question their absence. As soon as you are married to the Princess, Lord Baratheon will send a raven to King's Landing." Robb nodded and excused himself from the room hoping to talk to Myrcella.

Robb walked silently back towards Myrcella's room when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning he saw Sansa walking quickly towards him. I hope this is not about what Renly told us by accident, he thought as he waited for his sister to catch up to him. While he had wanted to question Myrcella about taking beatings for her brother and his sister Robb still wanted to respect her wishes about them not knowing. He hoped that she might open up to him once they are married. He knew Sansa probably wanted to question Myrcella on why she would do that for her.

"Robb, I know her Uncle does not want her to know that he told us but-"

"Do not bring it up to her now. The maester is worried about her health and the last thing we need right now is for her to get stressed. Please Sansa just forget about it for now." Robb interrupted pleading with his sister. He was scared that Myrcella could get worse and from the look in Sansa's eyes she had not realized the extent of Myrcella's illness. He could tell she was just as worried for her friend as he was. Sansa nodded in consent before turning and walking to her room. Robb continued down the hallway until he reached Myrcella's room. The guards indicated that his mother had left shortly before he had arrived. Knocking on the door he heard Myrcella call out for him to enter. When he walked in she turned to him expectantly no doubt hoping he had news.

"Lord Baratheon plans to name Tommen as his heir after the wedding and have his brought to Storm's End to be his ward. He will be safe there as no one is aware of the Stormlands new allegiance to the North yet." Myrcella smiled brightly at that.

"Your family has done so much for me. I cannot thank you enough." Robb chuckled lightly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"There is no need to thank us. You will be part of this family soon." Myrcella blushed lightly as he said that and for a moment he was worried he had overstepped.

"Can you stay for a little bit longer, please?" she asked him quietly. Robb nodded before standing up and opening the door. He walked back over to the bed and sat against the headboard pulling Myrcella against him. She curled up against him similar to the first time she had gotten sick but this time she was thankfully not in any pain. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her tighter against him. She was absently playing with the ties on his tunic as she laid her head on his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back as he relaxed on the bed. He knew his father would no doubt be concerned about him spending so much time in Myrcella's bed chamber but he could not resist having her in his arms. Bending his head he pressed his lips against her temple. She sighed and moved even closer to him wrapping her arm across his stomach. They laid there in silence for awhile just holding each other when a knock at the door got their attention. His mother was standing there and Myrcella immediately pulled away from him blushing fiercely. Robb grabbed her hand not allowing her to move far from him as he tried to stay calm worried about his mother's reaction. This was the second time she had caught them together and he was not sure if she would be okay with it the second time around.

"How do you feel sweetling?" his mother asked Myrcella as she moved into the room.

"Better now, thank you." Myrcella replied softly, looking down at their entwined hands.

"That is very good. I talked to the maester briefly before I came here. He said that you should be fine for the wedding. From what I can tell you two are very eager for that to happen." Robb felt his face heat at his mother's words. Laughing slightly his mother placed a parcel wrapped in gray cloth onto the bed. "Robb, if you would please leave Myrcella and I alone for a while that would be great. There are some things we need to do in order to prepare for the wedding and you are unable to see until the wedding itself." Robb nodded standing up quickly hoping to escape from his mother's knowing gaze. He squeezed Myrcella's hand as he let go. Leaving the room he turned to look back at Myrcella who had risen to stand next to his mother. She was looking down at whatever his mother had given to her and was smiling. He smiled slightly himself as he continued towards the practice grounds. Surely someone is willing to practice with me. I have neglected my brothers recently since Myrcella has come to WInterfell. Robb did feel bad for not spending more time with his brothers but he would not give up the time he spent with Myrcella for anything. He did not want to say that he loved her yet but he was definitely at a point where he could say he was growing to love her. The wedding is only in two days. I can wait.

 **I am reposting this because for some reason it posted without spacing. Thank you to Slytherin Studios for pointing that out to me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. It means a lot to me that people are enjoying this story. If anyone has any ideas or feedback I would love to hear them! The wedding will be next chapter and the POVs will be Myrcella and Robb only. I will be changing the rating to M due to the content of the next chapter. If anyone has any questions in regard to that I will do my best to answer them. Until next time, Thank You!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

This chapter is explicit so skip it if that makes you uncomfortable. Be kind this is my first fanfiction and my first explicit chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments.

" _ **There are no happy endings. Endings are sad, so let's have a happy beginning and a happy middle."**_

 _ **-Shel Silverstein,**_ _ **A Light in the Attic**_

Myrcella sat on her bed and looked around her bed chamber. Then again it would not be hers for much longer. Her handmaidens were already packing up her few possessions in preparation of her moving into Robbs chambers after their wedding. Night had fallen only a short time before meaning that the wedding would start soon. Nervously playing with the ribbon on the package Queen Catelyn had given her a few day before Myrcella wondered if Robb would truly be happy married to her. _He is older than me. I would not be surprised if he has been visiting the whores in town._ She thought as she looked at the crown she had been given by the queen. It was a smaller more feminine version she had seen Robb wearing on occasions with direwolves inlaid with silver gems. The framework was shaped like antlers instead of the trout like Queen Catelyn's. She had thanked Robb's mother profusely when she had given it to her but it still made her nervous to think that after today she was to be the Princess and future Queen of the North.

A knock on the door startled Myrcella from her thoughts. The guards announced that Sansa and Queen Catelyn were coming in no doubt to help her get ready. What she was not expecting was for Margaery to follow them in carrying a bundle in her hands. Margaery had avoided Myrcella since she had fainted and Myrcella was beginning to miss when they used to sit and talk for hours. Smiling at her aunt hesitantly Myrcella allowed the Queen to lead her over to the vanity.

"Are you nervous sweetling?" Robb's mother asked. Scared to offend her Myrcella only nodded slowly. "It is okay dear. I can remember the day I married my husband. I barely knew him as I had been betrothed to his brother until his death. The wedding was rushed as is yours but we did not have any time to get to know one another. We had only been married for two days when he went off to fight in your father's war. He came back a King and I came here with Robb. It was not until we had Sansa and Jon that we began to love one another."

Smiling slightly Myrcella sat quietly as Catelyn began to braid pieces of her hair back and pinning them to the back of her head with jeweled pins. They sparkled in her golden hair as the light from the fire hit them and it almost looked like she was glowing. As the rest of her hair was pulled up she raised her hand to trace the scar on her cheek. Before she could say anything Sansa bent down next to her and handed her a piece of paper discreetly.

"Open this when no one else is looking, it is from Robb." Myrcella nodded and Sansa turned back to finishing the last of the embroidery on Myrcella's dress.

"Where is the crown I gave you? I want to be sure it works with the hair style." Gesturing towards the bed Myrcella opened up the note when Margaery and Catelyn were distracted.

 _You are beautiful._

 _-Robb_

The note was short and simple but still made Myrcella smile as she read it. Tucking it into one of the drawers in her vanity she settled back in the chair and looked at her reflection again. The scar did not seem so important now that she did think about it. In the south she would have been ridiculed but in the North they did not care for the beauty standards the south held. They still cared about appearances but scarring and other disfigurements were not scorned. The fact that Robb still found her beautiful helped too but she was glad that she was in a place where she was accepted. By then the queen had returned with the crown.

"Turn around I want you to wait to see yourself until we have you in the dress." with that the queen gently positioned the tiara on her head. Margaery was pulling out several necklaces that Myrcella had brought with her and that the three had brought with them when they came into help. Sansa had finished with the dress and was standing next to Margaery helping her choose the jewelry. They talked quietly for a minute before selecting one.

"Close your eyes." Sansa told her. Myrcella complied as she leaned back into the chair. She felt them clip a necklace around her neck before she was gently pulled to her feet. The dress was slipped over her head and the laces were pulled tight. She felt them adjusting her hair before she felt hands turning her around.

"Open your eyes sweetling" Margaery whispered in her ear. Slowly Myrcella opened her eyes before gasping quietly. The dress was a brilliant white with silver and gold stitching running through the bodies and across the arms. Examining it closer Myrcella found that the embroidery was of direwolves and stags running together. The sleeves and bodice were tight but the skirt flowed out from her hips and was covered in beading and thread. The light caught on the pins in her hair and the embroidery. The result was breathtaking and Myrcella could confidently say she had never felt more like a princess. The tiara tied the look together. She felt hands on her shoulders and she could see that it was Sansa in the mirror.

"Are you ready?" Sansa asked. Myrcella nodded unable to speak.

"May I have a moment with my niece?" Myrcella heard Margaery speak up from behind her. Catelyn and Sansa excused themselves from the room as Myrcella turned around. Margery approached her with the package she had entered the room with "Your uncle asked me to give this to you." accepting the package from her aunt Myrcella unwrapped it to reveal the Baratheon maiden's cloak. Running her hand over the black and gold fabric Myrcella looked up at her aunt and smiled.

"Thank you." Margaery smiled in response.

"Let me help you put this on." she said as she took the cloak back and moved behind Myrcella to secure it around her neck. "You look beautiful." Smiling to herself Myrcella allowed Margaery to lead her out of them room. _This is more than I ever could have hoped for. I wish Tommen was here though._

…

Robb fidgeted anxiously as he waited in front of the heart tree. The wedding was set to start as soon as Myrcella arrived. While he knew she could not refuse the marriage since it was the only way she would be safe he did not want her to enter the marriage unhappy. They had gotten close the last few days and he could tell that she trusted him and liked him so he was not too worried but he knew he would not be able to calm down until he saw her walking towards him. The wedding was relatively small mostly just his family and the lords and ladies that lived close to Winterfell. They did not want large crowds for they were hoping to not draw attention from the South. The smaller it is the less likely they would suspect anything. He heard the guests go silent and he looked up to see Myrcella enter the godswood holding onto her Uncle's arm tightly.

His jaw dropped as he took her in, she glowed from her hair to her dress and he had never seen anyone more beautiful than her. As she walked up the lantern lit aisle he could scarcely believe she was about to be his wife. He hoped Sansa had given her his note this morning knowing she had probably been worried about her scar but from what he could tell now she was not letting it affect her. When she finally came to a stop in front of him Robb smiled at her and was relieved to see her smile was thankful that Myrcella had agreed to a Northern wedding for it was much shorter than wedding in the Faith of the Seven.

"Who comes? Who comes before the Gods?" he asked, starting the ceremony.

"Myrcella, of House Baratheon comes to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" her Uncle responded never wavering despite the whispers from some of the guests about Myrcella's family. Robb was not surprised that people were unhappy about him marrying the Southern Princess but he pushed that aside as he responded.

"Me, Robb, of House Stark, Crown Prince of the North and heir to Winterfell. I claim her. Who gives her?" he replied confidently as he moved his eyes from Myrcella to her uncle.

"Renly, of House Baratheon, uncle of the bride." her Uncle looked up at him and stared at him in warning before turning to his niece. "Princess Myrcella, will you take this man?"

"I take this man." Myrcella replied firmly as she let go of her Uncle's arm and accepted Robbs outstretched hand without hesitation.

Robb smiled at her gently before they both turned to face the heart tree. Kneeling together they bowed their heads. Robb knew that Myrcella did not worship the Old Gods but he still sent up a short prayer for a long and loving marriage. He adjusted his hold on her hand before raising his head and waited for a short second she did the same. He could feel her shaking slightly but he knew he could not talk to her yet. Rising they turned to face one another again. His father stepped forward holding the Stark cloak. Reaching out Robb carefully unclasped Myrcella's cloak and folded it, passing it over to Renly. Accepting the cloak from his father Robb fastened it quickly around her neck before she had the chance to feel the cold in the air. He could feel his hands shake as he closed the clasps knowing that after that they were bound for life.

When he finished he moved his hands to grab hers and pulled her closer to him. Turning his head he could see his mother and Sansa smiling widely at them while Arya and Jon looked largely indifferent. Bran and Rickon had already retired for the night. It felt odd to kiss her in front of so many people, he was used to the stolen kisses they had been sneaking in private when they were on their walks around the gardens. Knowing that if he did not it would raise too many questions, Robb turned his attention back to Myrcella and lowered his head to kiss her gently. He could feel her smile against his lips before he pulled back slowly. Stepping back slightly they turned to face the crowd before walking back down the aisle hand in hand.

….

Robb tried to keep an eye on Myrcella during the feast but it was hard to talk to her as he was pulled into conversation by the visiting lords and his father. The last time he saw her she had been talking to his mother so he hoped that she was not having any problems. He had been searching for her for a few minutes. His father had told him to find her before any of the drunk Lords decided to start their own bedding ceremony. While Eddard Stark was still wary of Myrcella his father had no intention of her having a flashback and fainting in the middle of the feast. Robb finally caught sight of her talking quietly to his sister. She looked nervous and her eyes were scanning the crowd of people cautiously as if she expected something to jump out at her. Approaching them Robb made sure to stay in Myrcella's line of vision not wanting to scare her more than she already was.

"My princess, the King wishes for us to retire now." Myrcella's eyes shot up to look at him as he spoke.

Nodding she responded, "As you wish, my prince."

Robb held out his hand for her to take. She accepted and rose slowly from her chair. After bidding goodbye to Sansa they both left the Great Hall without attracting too much attention from others. He heard the jeers from the crowd as some of the lord's called out to them for a bedding ceremony but Robb paid them no mind as he quickly lead Myrcella towards his chambers. She was clutching his hand tightly and he could feel her shaking so as soon as they were out of sight he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You have nothing to fear. No one will hurt you here."

Sighing slightly Myrcella looked up at him sadly and said, "I know but… I am so used to being hurt it is hard for me to remember where I am safe."

"You will always be safe with me. You are my princess. You will be my queen. No one will dare treat you differently with me around. I will never let anyone hurt you." Robb responded confidently hoping she heard the truth in his words. She must have because as soon as he finished talking she moved closer to him and leaned against him smiling as they walked.

When they reached his chambers Robb bolted the door behind them before moving over towards the fire. After throwing more logs into the fire he turned to look back at Myrcella. She was looking around the room clearly trying to take everything in. Removing his heavy cloak Robb approached her carefully.

"I will not do anything that you do not want. You are in charge here." he told her gently. She nodded but he could see how tense she still was. "I do not want to do anything that reminds you of him. Go as slow as you want. If you stay stop I will."

Myrcella took a deep breath and placed her hand on his chest. She played with the laces on his doublet before tugging on them slightly. She looked up at him as if asking for his permission and he nodded slightly. At that she pulled the laces open leaving the top open. He moved his hands to her waist as she slowly undid the doublet leaving it open. Robb leaned in and kissed her gently which she hesitantly reciprocated threading her arms around his neck. The kiss was much less chaste as their previous kisses as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. He pulled her flush against him as she granted him access to her mouth. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he could hear her gasp and she tentatively twisted her with his. Slipping his hands to the back of her dress Robb started to undo the laces. She pulled back slightly breathing raggedly as she looked at him.

"Would you like me to stop?" he asked her.

She shook her head and he continued to unlace the dress. It fell to the floor and she stepped out of it and moved to the side, leaving her in a flimsy shift. Her back and the top of her chest were exposed and her could see the scars criss crossing her back. She was shaking slightly and he could see that she was nervous on how he would react to the scarring.

"Did Joffrey do all of this to you?"

"Him and the Kingsguard. I used to try and protect Sansa and Tommen, Joffrey was not happy when I did. I am sorry that I am so scarred."

Robb chuckled darkly at that, "You can see that I am scarred too, Myrcella. While mine are from battle and not from the mad king, it does not change who I am, who you are." She smiled tearfully up at him and Robb pulled her closer to him. Kissing her forehead he continued, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Myrcella. The scars tell me how brave you are."

"You do not think the scars are ugly?" she asked confused.

"I am scarred too. Do you find me ugly?" he implored as he removed his doublet and pulled his tunic over his head leaving him bare chested. She shook her head blushing slightly and moved her hand to the scar that snaked across his chest.

"How did you get this one?"

"Jon and I were sparring with steel without permission when we were younger. Both of us have scars from that incident." she nodded and continued to trace the scar.

Moving his hands to her hair he removed the tiara that sat on top of her head and studied it slightly. It reminded him of his mother's but with the Baratheon sigil instead of the Tullys. He placed it on the vanity that had been moved into the room for Myrcella. Returning his hands to her hair he began to pull out the pins keeping her hair up. Her curls tumbled down her back and immediately Robb tangled his hands into her hair. He kissed her again and Myrcella responded for a moment before pulling back slightly and raising her hands to the straps of her shift. She slipped them off her shoulder letting the shift fall off her body leaving her naked. He let his eyes roam over her body taking in her curves.

"Let's move to the bed." Robb suggested. Myrcella only nodded before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge smiling at him. He could see that she had relaxed completely and he was glad that she was enjoying this as much as him. He noticed that her eyes were taking in his bare chest and he moved to stand in front of her.

"You are absolutely perfect." Tracing his hand down the scar on her cheek he could not deny his words. She was stunning with her milky white skin and golden curls. Her piercing eyes looked into his and he bent down to kiss her. He could have kissed her forever but he pulled away as she unlaced his breeches. Sitting down on the bed next to her he pulled off his boots and breeches. Hearing her gasp slightly her grabbed her hands in his and squeezed them reassuringly.

"As slow as you want, remember that."

Nodding she responded, "I trust you."

Pulling her onto his lap he kissed her hungrily as he moved his hands up her body. He cupped her breasts and thumbed at her peaked nipples. He kissed his way down her neck as he listened to her moans of pleasure. He kissed her breast gently as he moved to take on of her nipples in his mouth. He heard her sigh in pleasure and he could feel her clutching his shoulders tightly. Raising his head he took in her swollen lips and flushed skin. Her eyes were closed but she opened them when he stopped. He moved her back onto the bed and knelt over her.

"Do you want me to stop? We do not need to do this tonight." he asked her softly.

Instead of responding Myrcella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He reciprocated eagerly as she hooked her leg around his hip and pulled him against her. She must have felt his hardness against her thigh since she pulled him tighter and rubbed against him. He groaned against her mouth as she pulled back at looked up at him.

"Please." she whispered and that was all it took for him to grab his length in his hand and position himself at her entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts." he said as he pushed himself slowly into her. She gasped as he broke through her maidenhead and he waited for a moment for her to adjust to the feeling. Myrcella's fingernails were digging into his shoulders no doubt leaving marks but he could tell that the pain had passed when she began to move slowly against him. He increased his thrusts as he adjusted himself to rub against her pleasure spot. After several thrusts Myrcella moaned loudly and began to pant his name as she peaked. She arched her back pressing her breasts against him as the pleasure overtook her. Grasping her hips he thrust into her even faster until he released inside of her with a moan. He rolled off of her onto his back breathing heavily. Rolling onto his side Robb took in the blissed out expression on her face. _Well she enjoyed that._

He pressed his lips to her temple and she looked up at him with her aquamarine eyes. She turned and laid her head on his chest clutching him to her body.

"Thank you." she mumbled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"What for?" he asked her confused. "Everything. You have done more for me than anyone has in my entire life." she responded.

"You are my wife. No one will ever dare to treat you the way you were treated in the Red Keep ever again." Robb responded firmly. They laid there in silence for a while before they both fell asleep.

 _I think I love her._ Robb thought surprised before his eyes closed.

 **Sorry this chapter was so late, I had my first AP test and I was very busy studying and did not have much time to write. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review to let me know what you think. I do not want to continue posting unless people are expressing interest so please review. Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Myrcella awoke confused in an unfamiliar room and bed. She turned her head as she felt an arm tighten around her waist; she took in Robbs naked body wrapped around her own, as the memories from the night before came rushing back. She was surprised to note that she had not had any nightmares and had actually slept through the night for the first time in years. The only other times that had happened was when she had fallen asleep in Robbs arms. Robb was still sleeping and Myrcella carefully extracted herself from his arms and sat up next to him. Gently she traced her finger across his cheekbone and down his face. He looked peaceful and it was a nice change from the angry faces in the South. _He is my husband._ Myrcella thought as she stared at him. She allowed her eyes to roam over his naked chest but she quickly pulled her hands back and averted her eyes when she felt her thoughts drifting back to her life in the Red Keep. Joffrey was the only other man she had seen shirtless but he had been skinny with no muscles while Robb was broad and strong.

Taking a deep breath Myrcella eased the covers down to their waists. Resting her hand on his chest she traced the scar that snaked down his chest. Robb was right when he said they both had their fair share of scars. Knowing that had helped her relax. Trailing her fingers down his stomach the muscles flexing at her touch she stopped as she reached his hip. Resting her hand lightly at his hip she was about to move the covers down further when she felt Robb stirring. Turning her head she met his eyes as he smiled sleepily at her.

"Enjoying yourself" he asked teasingly.

Blushing Myrcella responded, "I am sorry. I did not mean to overstep."

Laughing Robb pushed himself up to sit next to her. Tangling his hand in her hair he bent down to kiss her softly. Sighing Myrcella wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. Robb moved her onto her back not breaking the kiss as she hooked her legs around his waist.

"I like it when you are bold." he smiled down at her. Reaching her hand up Myrcella ran her hand through his hair. He had cut it and shaved his beard for the wedding and it was odd seeing him clean shaven without his unruly curls. He was about to lean down to kiss her again when there was a knock at the door.

"What?" Robb called out unhappily.

"Your Uncle and Aunt are leaving soon Myrcella." Robb's mother called through the door.

'We will be out soon, your Grace." she called out much to Robb's dismay. Groaning he burrowed his head into her shoulder.

"Can I convince you to stay a little longer wife?" he asked pleadingly. Laughing lightly Myrcella shook her head.

"This is likely the last time I will see my Aunt and Uncle for a while. Winter is coming." she could see Robb was smiling at her use of his houses words. _They are mine as well now,_ she thought as she watched him roll out of bed. Turning to her side she propped her head up with her hand as she watched him walk over to the wardrobe naked.

"Your stuff was moved in yesterday right?" he asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"Into this room? When they told me they were moving it I thought they meant into an adjoining chamber." Robb turned to look at her confused.

"Is that how they do things in the South?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

Myrcella nodded slowly in response, "My mother and father never shared chambers, I just assumed it was normal."

"That is not common in the North but if you are more comfortable with having a separate room that can be arranged." She could see that Robb was nervous that she would agree to his offer. While she felt the safest in his arms Myrcella was still worried she would be imposing on him.

"Joffrey always told me that when I married, my husband would never be satisfied with me. That they would cast me aside for whores and only come to me when they needed an heir. I do not want to believe him but I am not sure how I am supposed to go about marriage." Rising slowly from the bed she walked over to him slightly embarrassed from her nudity. Placing her hand on his cheek she continued, "Please be patient with me. I am still not used to going about without being worried for my safety. You are going to have to be direct with me. I need to know what you feel about things or else I will doubt myself and you. I do not want to but it will take me some time before I am comfortable asking for things."

Robb rested his forehead against hers and responded, "I have no intention of ever dishonoring you by taking whores into my bed. If you are comfortable with it I would like for you to share my chambers with me. There is an adjoining chamber if you wish as I said before." Myrcella felt the tension in her body disappear as she listened to his words.

"I feel safer when I am around you." she said simply, hoping he understood what she was saying. Robb smiled brightly at that and she could not help but to smile back.

"We should dress now if you wish to see your Uncle before winter comes." He said as he pulled away from her reluctantly in order to dress. Myrcella walked over to the closet that he said contained her clothing and could not help but think about how much her life had changed in the short amount of time since she had been in the North. Dressing quickly she found her brush and tidied her hair as she waited for Robb to get ready. Sitting on the bed Myrcella studied the room curiously. It was not very large most likely so it would heat easier. The room did not have much furniture other than the bed, a few sets drawers, a desk, and the fireplace. Robb sat beside her after he finished dressing and pulled on his boots.

"I can have a vanity moved in for you to make it easier to do your hair if you wish." he said as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Thank you." Myrcella said gratefully. No one had ever made an effort to make her more comfortable. She took his hand as he led her from the room. Maybe this marriage will be better than what she had ever hoped for.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short! I have not posted for so long and I wanted to get a chapter up. Tell me what you think, thank you!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Robb was glad that Myrcella's uncle and aunt left rather quickly. While he knew she was sad to see them go he also knew that the sooner they left the sooner they could send for her younger brother. After the group left for the Stormlands his mother informed them that they would all dine together. That definitely changed his plans for the day. He was hoping that he could have brought his wife back to their rooms and they could spend the rest of the day in bed. His mother obviously had other plans.

Myrcella kept up conversation with Sansa as they broke their fast and he was glad to see his father adding into their conversation. Sansa was asking about Highgarden where Myrcella and his father had been to many times. He noticed that they were laughing about something his father had said about the Tyrells which Myrcella was adamantly agreeing with. Robb was happy that his father was warming up to Myrcella. Robb knew he was worried about the danger to their family after word got out of the princess' whereabouts but he knew that Ned Stark was honorable to a fault and would not hold the impending retaliation from the South against Myrcella.

"Can we go to the training grounds." his younger brothers voice broke him from his thoughts.

"To practice your archery?" Robb asked turning to look at Bran who had been struggling with archery since he was allowed to learn how. No matter how much they practiced he had yet to hit the target. Jon and him had been practicing with him almost daily but after Sansa and Myrcella's arrival they had not had much time.

"Yes, you have not practiced with me in forever." Robb wanted to agree but was unsure if he should leave Myrcella alone. She must have sensed his hesitation because she grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it. He turned to look at her and she nodded at him slightly before turning back to Sansa.

"Let's go." Robb finally said as he stood from the table. Bran, Rickon, Jon, and Arya all stood up along with him. Dropping a kiss to the top of his wife's head he followed his siblings from the room. He knew that his parents, sister, and wife would most likely watch from the platform above the training grounds.

…..

Not long after Robb and most of his siblings left to train Myrcella left to watch with his parents and Sansa. The King and Queen talked amongst themselves and Sansa walked silently next to her.

"Your Uncle told me about what you did." Myrcella turned her head sharply and looked at Sansa with surprise. The last thing she wanted was for Sansas opinion on her to change or for her to look to her as a hero. Sansa was her first true friend other than Tommen and she did not want to lose that. Before she could say anything Sansa continued, "I just wanted to say thank you." Myrcella nodded and Sansa reached out and grabbed her hand. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Myrcella had never seen this part of the castle before. She had never had a reason to go to the training grounds. Robbs parents turned and entered an open balcony that overlooked the grounds. Myrcella and Sansa followed after them.

"Is Bran still as bad as he was when I left?" Sansa asked her parents.

"No he has improved…." the Queen answered but Myrcella could tell that she was lying as the King looked like he was about to burst out laughing at her words.

"He still has not hit the target." the King answered as his wife glared at him in mock anger.

Myrcella peered over the ledge down at the Starks in the yard below. She could see Jon and Robb trying to help Bran as Rickon and Arya sat on one of the posts watching. Myrcella watched for a minute as Bran tried and failed to hit the target each time. She was surprised that her husband and his brother had not noticed what he was doing wrong.

"His elbows twisted." Myrcella said softly. She was slightly worried that they may not want her interfering in the family's conversation.

"What did you say?" Ned Stark turned and looked at her confused.

"His elbow is rotated he needs to keep it straight. That's why his arrows keep veering off the target." she answered hesitantly. Turning to look over the barrier the King watched for a moment.

"Robb!" he called down to his son. As soon as her husband looked up at him he continued, "Straighten Bran's elbow." Robb looked confused by that but made the adjustment anyways. As soon as he did everyone watching noticed the difference as Brans next arrow hit the side of the target. Not quite the middle but it was his first time hitting the target. Bran started laughing and jumping around as little Rickon clapped excitedly.

"Did you just figure that out father or did you just want us to keep suffering training him?" Robb called up amused as he watched his youngest siblings celebrate.

"It was not me. Your wife was the one that figured that one out." His father shot back rolling his eyes at his son's teasing. Robb's eyes shot to her in surprise. Myrcella felt nervous at all of the eyes on her and shrunk back slightly.

"How did you know that?" her husband called up to her confused.

"My Uncle taught me." she responded. "He used to let me practice with the members of the Kingsguard that did not follow Joffrey's orders blindly."

All of the Starks were looking at her by then and Myrcella was not sure what any of them were thinking at that point. She nervously looked back at her husband who was looking up at her with an impressed look on his face.

"Do you want to come down and show us what you can do?" Robb asked. His mother and Sansa were smiling encouragingly at her and even the King was looking at her curiously. Nodding slowly Myrcella turned to walk to the stairs with everyone following her.

…

Robb watched as Myrcella walked out into the yard with his parents and sister trailing after her. She looked like she was about to run out of the courtyard as his sisters and brothers watched her. He had never expected Myrcella to know anything about archery. He remembered her mentioning her Uncle teaching her to fight and use a dagger but he did not think she would have been able to fix Bran's archery after everyone at Winterfell being unable to correct it for years.

As she approached he offered her a bracer but she shook her head, "I have never needed one. My Uncle could not get one small enough to fit me without people asking questions."

Robb nodded and ran his hand over her hair. Turning away from her he grabbed a bow and arrow and passed them to her silently. He noticed that Myrcella looked at his family nervously before turning and drawing the bow. She did so effortlessly as if she had been doing it her entire life which at this point would not surprise him. She soon released the arrow and it flew out and hit the center of the target dead on. His mother and Sansa started clapping while his brothers, father, and Arya all looked at her in disbelief. Arya's mouth was hanging open but soon she adopted a look of glee no doubt having decided Myrcella would be her new practice partner. Bran immediately started to shoot arrows again and Myrcella put the bow down and moved closer to Robb. Wrapping his arm around her waist Robb kissed her cheek.

"There's something I want to show you." he said abruptly. Myrcella looked up at him confused but allowed him to pull her back towards the castle.

Robb had been meaning to have Myrcella and Grey Wind meet for awhile now but between the wedding and Myrcella getting sick he had not had the time. They walked out towards the godswood as Myrcella shot him confused glances.

"You have heard of the direwolves right?" he asked her.

"Yes of course. All of the Starks have one. I remember Joffrey and my mother talking about them. I know he refused to let Sansa bring hers to King's Landing." she replied softly looking at the ground as if she was ashamed of her family's actions. Robb knew she probably was and it broke his heart to watch the fierce girl who could shoot a bow better than most men, so broken down by her family's actions.

"She was quite heartbroken that she had to leave Lady behind but it sounds like it probably is better that she did."

"Aye Joffrey would have probably had her killed."

"Would you like to meet mine." he asked her, pulling them to a stop.

"Your wolf?" Myrcella asked, her eyes widened with what he hoped was not fear.

"Yes but you do not have to…" he trailed off as he noticed Myrcella shake her head quickly.

"I want to meet him, I just… I did not know if you wanted me to." she said. It was then his turn to shake his head.

"No, I have been meaning to introduce you but between you getting sick and the wedding there has been no time." as he said that he pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her quickly. When he pulled away he smiled at her before turning and grabbing her hand. "Now let's go Grey Wind will meet us there."

 **I am so sorry this is late I have been out of town and have not have much time. I took this story off of Archive of Our Own due to formatting issues and it is not likely I will put it back up. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review. Thank you!**


End file.
